Broken
by queencee02
Summary: Set in Homeworld, this is the story of Lapis, the story she never got to tell of how she went from just another gem in Homeworld to a prisoner in a mirror.
1. Introduction

**Hey this is my first fanfic ever and I just really wanted to do a how lapis got stuck in the mirror story. Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem too long I just wanted to kinda do a introduction first and if this story does well I'll of course continue but please leave a review and let me know what you guys think thanks .**

The scent of the ocean hung heavy in the air that Lapis Lazuli was breathing in even though gems, of course, didn't need to essentially breath. It feels like it's been forever since the gems found Malachite at the bottom of the ocean and bubbled Jasper and since then Lapis has felt strangely alone. It's true they didn't like or trust each other but Jasper was, in some sense, a relief from her complete and utter loneliness that she felt back at Homeworld. The gems, aside from Steven of course, still didn't quite trust Lapis even after everything she's been through, after everything she's done for them and it just made her so infuriated. The waves in the ocean started to pick up as she got angrier and Steven noticed this while he was looking out the window.

"Hey Lapis what you doing?" Lapis immediately calmed at the sound of Steven's voice. "Oh hey Steven what you doing out here? It's kinda cold today you don't wanna get sick right?" "Oh yeah you're right hold on don't go anywhere I'll be right back O.K?" Lapis smiled as Steven ran to the house, no amount of anger can make her take it out on Steven, he was innocent in this and she owes him everything for letting her out of the mirror, besides he's her only friend right now she can't afford to lose him. Lapis sat in the soft sand looking out into the seemingly endless ocean absorbing the beauty of it. Her mind wandered to memories of what Homeworld used to be, how happy she was, how much she misses what her home was, but now she doesn't even recognize it, now her memories seem like an old fairytale she used to live. The sound of thudding footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked to see Steven in a red, hooded jacket with an bright yellow star on it of course.

"I'm back, so what do you think, pretty cool right it was in dad's old stuff." She looked him over. "Yeah Steven it looks really good on you, so was there anything you wanted to talk about?" Steven looked down at the sand, he seemed nervous about something. "Well yeah kind of, I was just wondering something. Well how did you get stuck in the mirror exactly but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Steven looked up at Lapis hopefully and slightly curious. Lapis smiled half heartedly at Steven, a hint of sadness hidden in her eyes. "I'll tell you but it's a really long story." She warned, "You might wanna sit down for it or your legs might fall off from tiredness." Steven sat down quickly and looked up at Lapis, eager to hear her story. "Well I guess I should probably start when I was still in Homeworld"...


	2. The Review

**Wasn't sure if I wanted to do this in first person or third person but I ended up settling on first person, this is Lapis' flashback to life in Homeworld and it does include an OC that I'll describe more later on. But leave a review and enjoy.**

Darkness... darkness... darkness... a faint voice, then, all of a sudden the faint voice turned into a harsh screech of "Lapis hurry up you're gonna be late!" Lapis woke up suddenly, her physical form still adjusting to the overwhelming, almost white light that filled her vision. She squinted, looking around at her surroundings, forgetting where she was for a split second.

The familiar baby blue walls and figure of her best friend for about 4,000 years was there reminding her where she was. Aquamarine stood in front of Lapis, shaking her head disapprovingly at the gem, her little silver streak on her blue side bangs swinging left to right. "You know that Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond are coming to evaluate us today right, not that I exactly care."

Lapis rolled her eyes at Aqua's disrespectful remark towards her superiors. She mentally scolded herself, how could she forget something this important, a good review from the Diamond authority could put her in a job filled with special missions and space travel instead of taking care of Homeworld's sea animals and cleaning the ships. "Ughh I can't believe I forgot this how much time before they arrive?" The other gem was looking down at a transmission she received. "According to this you got about 10 minutes so you might wanna get ready and fast." Lapis rushed to clean her sleeping area, get dressed, and clean herself up a little bit before anybody arrived.

Lapis looked over at her friend noticing that she herself wasn't ready or even rushing to get ready. Her hair was messy except her bang that hid her strangely placed gem, her clothing wasn't near being in a good review position, and her sleeping quarters were far from neat. "Well it's nice to see you putting in an extra effort to impress our superiors." She looked at Lapis finishing up her cleaning and now going to open the shades to the one window they had, revealing the beautiful view of the thing they both loved, their planet's ocean. "I don't see why you put up such a fuss to impress them Lapis, they come down here once a month to judge us and for what, some stupid 'promotion' harassing that Earth planet's inhabitants?"

Lapis turned around glaring at Aquamarine. "Can't you ever just support what I'm trying to do instead of questioning everything Aqua? Our superiors haven't done us any wrong and all you talk about is how unfairly they treat us but you make no effort at all to even try to show them how strong you are, or how useful you are, if you did I doubt you'd be stuck here with me doing low end jobs." Lapis looked down, staring to tear up at just the thought of how much she felt she was holding her friend back. Aqua got up putting her small hands on Lapis' face, wiping away her tears. "I like being with you Lapis, that's the only place I ever want to be." Both of their gems started glowing as they hugged, the sudden outpour of emotion overwhelming both of the gems.

The moment was broken apart swiftly at the sound of harsh knocking on their door. The gems broke apart quickly, Lapis went to press a button that drained the water from the entrance before she opened the door welcoming Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond into her quarters. Yellow Diamond spoke first, "Gem #1241 Lapis Lazuli of the ocean quadrant, facility 3?" "Y-yes that's me ma'am." Lapis' words came out slightly stuttered as she spoke, it seemed Yellow Diamond might have noticed this and marked something on her clipboard. "Gem #1242 Aquamarine of the ocean quadrant, also facility 3?" Aqua looked over and just raised her hand in agreement. Yellow Diamond made several marks after that.

"Why exactly do you two share a facility again, every other gem here has separate one's." Before either of them could speak however, Pink Diamond, or Rose Quartz, explained. "Remember, when these two formed, their gems were connected in a way that, as they matured, their gems glowed when either felt strong emotions so they knew when the other was in danger or scared, and they could feel each other's pain. We didn't want to break that connection apart in case they developed or discovered new connections."

Lapis and Aqua smiled at the fact that Rose Quartz actually remembered their unique connection. "Oh yes, that's right I remember now, well let's get back to inspection." Both of their superiors looked around the small quarters making notes on their clipboards now and then, Yellow Diamond showed obvious disapproval at Aquamarine's area, making a note then looking at her with disdain. After about an hour of poking around their stuff, Yellow Diamond cleared her throat as an announcement of them being finished. "We're done here, you will both be sent a transmission tomorrow to let you know of our reviews and of any possible occupational changes, good day to you both."

After they left Lapis was a nervous wreck, she couldn't wait till tomorrow, that's gonna be impossible, she has to know what the reviews stated now. Lapis' nervousness was causing both their gems to glow again, now Aqua knew she had to calm Lapis down. "Lapis just calm down alright, it's our one day off this week, you did great really, you were so polite, I mean you did way better than me for sure." Lapis started laughing at her, their gems dimming down slowly. "Yeah I suppose that's true, was it really necessary to be that rude to Yellow Diamond though?" "You know it, ugh she's just too much sometimes, Pink Diamond's way nicer than her." Lapis smiled, she didn't want to pick sides over her superiors, "Whatever, we should just rest now we got way too much to do tomorrow." Both gems parted off to sleep, each entering a similar visual simulation, or a dream, as they rested their physical forms.


	3. What Awaits

**Kind of slow development I know but I wanted this story to be a nice length, but enjoy.**

Natural sunlight creeped into the facility, threatening to wake up anybody who rested. Lapis, however couldn't get any proper rest, her nerves racked her brain all night so she's just been laying in bed, thinking of what's to come today. _Beep..beep..beep_... "Ugh Lapis turn the alarm off." Lapis looked in the direction of the consistent beeping, it was the transmitter going off.

Nerves took over her body again and she just stared at it, not able to move even an inch in it's direction. "Lapis didn't I ask you t-" Aqua's rant was cut short when she felt the heat from her glowing gem. She looked in the same direction as Lapis, finally noticing what she was so fixed on looking at. She shook her head at the nerve wrecked gem. "Lapis it isn't even that serious, it's just gonna let you know what stupid job we got stuck with this month." Aquamarine walked slowly to the transmitter, opening up the message and reading it out loud to Lapis.

"Gem #1241 Lapis Lazuli of the ocean quadrant, facility 3 received a score of 7 out of 10 on her facility inspection sheet, receiving a passing score, and has been assigned to pearl transportation." Lapis sighed with relief, pearl transportation was usually given to higher leveled gems, and it was relatively simple, just gather pearls from the giant oysters and pick out the defective ones to be shattered at the Quartz region factory.

"Hey Lapis that ain't bad, at least you ain't get one of the really lame jobs like a test dummy or something."

"Wait what'd you get." Lapis forgot all about her friend while she was reveling in her own happiness. "Well I got two, one's a messanger and for the other I gotta water Pink Diamond's garden. I guess that ain't too bad she's pretty cool about everything, she's probably the one who assigned me the jobs, my score's still lousy though, only a 3." Lapis smiled at her friend, she was happy for her, she just wished Aqua would take her duties more seriously.

"Hey, I just realized something." Lapis looked back at her friend. "And what exactly is it that you realized?" Aqua was looking down at her feet, fidgeting with the white ribbon that she used as a headband. "Well I mean I'm happy for you and I know you're happy for me but, we ain't gonna be working together no more." Aqua stuck her lip out, pouting. Lapis was slightly amused at her friend's comment, but after seeing that she was really upset, she started getting a little sad too. "Awe Aqua it'll be okay, even if I'm not there I'm still there remember, best friends forever right?" Both the gem on Lapis' back and the gem under Aqua's bang glowed brightly. "Yeah, best friends together and always." Both the gems hugged for awhile then seperated after a minute. "We totally got to go though."

Lapis smiled, "Oh, so now you're the punctual one?" "Yep always, and don't you forget it." Both gems left and went their separate ways, both hoping all will go well.

Lapis arrived at her new job, giving her papers to her mentor. "Hmm, a 7 that's not too bad, for a water gem." Her mentor looked down on her, sneering at her condesendingly. "All you gotta do is take that bag, put the pearls in it, take them to the Quartz reigon factory, and seperate the good ones from the bad, you think you can handle that?"

Lapis smiled brightly at her, despite the nasty attitude she detected in her words, "Yes, of course ma'am I'm sure I can manage." With that her mentor turned and left, leaving Lapis alone with giant oysters and pearls. _Ok Lapis you got this, don't mess this up._ She gathered as many pearls as she could fit in her assigned bag and headed off towards the factory.

When she arrived at the factory, she was directed to the seperation room by a series of signs . The seperation room was just a bland, white room with a single conveyor belt, that's where the good pearls went, the defective ones however were left in a box to be shattered later. Lapis went through each pearl one by one, every one was good so far, but as she got to the last one she saw it was different. This pearl was shaped funny, like an almost oval shape, it was defective.

Lapis was about to toss it into the box, but it started getting warm in her hands and moving around a little, it was like the pearl knew and she was fighting for her life right now. Lapis held the pearl close to her, feeling the life in it, she knew she just couldn't leave it to be shattered, so she put it on the conveyor belt and left hoping this wouldn't come back to bite her.

The rest of the day went off without any more problems and Lapis was waiting nervously for her supervisor to relieve her off work. "Okay everything appears to be in order, you reached your quota today Lazuli, don't be late tomorrow." Lapis let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you ma'am, I won't be."

Lapis reached home to find Aqua already there, she kind of looked distracted. "Hey, you okay, how was your day?" Aqua jumped as though she didn't notice Lapis arrived. "Oh hey, yeah it's fine, everything's cool." Lapis raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't push any further. "Whatever you say, I'm gonna rest, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." If only Lapis knew...


	4. Going Seperate Ways

**Just thought it'd be cool to add Aqua's POV to the story, slightly longer than the chapters so far but I think it's ok. And BTW kinda guesstimated Pearl's age but enjoy.**

A few thousand years later

Warmth was surronding her body, just warmth and the ocean, wait, when did she go outside? Lapis looked around seeing every little bit of her ocean's ecosystem, and it was beautiful. She floated in a sea of life, looking around to see a new creature at every turn. Their ocean supposedly mimicked that of the planet Earth's, there was all kinds of tropical fish with different stripes and shapes, hungry whales swimming peacefully around searching for food, and dolphins in every corner peeking to the top every now and then for air.

Lapis loved the beauty of it all, everything was like a piece of art. The coral reefs glowed luminecent colors of green, yellow, orange, and blue, illuminating the dark depths of the ocean, the oysters opened and closed revealing the pearls inside, and the seaweed swayed to the ocean's movement. A baby bottlenose dolphin swam over to Lapis and nudged her softly with his nose, Lapis figured that he wanted to play so she did, making water balls for the dolphin to chase and little fish for him to catch.

Then, Lapis' head felt very strange, she reached up to feel any abnormalties and noticed that her hair grew a considerable rate, now reaching to her waist instead of her shoulders. Lapis was sligtly alarmed and looked around seeing if she could see her reflection anywhere, her gaze settled on an oyster with it's mouth wide open. She swam over to the oyster and stuck a long coral in it's mouth so it wouldn't clamp down on her, when she looked at her reflection she was shocked to say the least.

Somehow, Lapis transformed into Aquamarine, her usually shoulder length Navy blue hair was now a lighter shade of an azure blue, her hair now also held a bright, white bow in the middle of it, right after her side swooped bangs, hiding an Aquamarine gem, which was placed where her right eye should be, her tied behind the neck sundress was replaced with an ocean blue wet suit outfit that held a large white diamond on the torso area and a white stripe down each leg, and her usually bare feet were covered with a pair of blue boots.

Lapis was too shocked by this discovery to notice that the dolphin suddenly stopped swimming and he let out a loud screech, his playful eyes turned dark red and menacing, his little teeth changed to large fangs, and he grew bigger and bigger until he was a huge shark and he was coming straight for Lapis. Lapis, frightened by the huge creature coming at her, swam away as fast as she could but the shark was close to reaching her, he opened his mouth about to swallow her whole then as soon as he was ready to close his jams, Lapis woke up drenched in a cold sweat and out of breath.

"Woah Lapis you okay?" Her friend look genuinely concerned for her. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay just had a bad dream, nothing major."

Lapis shook off the dream, it just seemed so real, she still felt the warmth of the ocean around her. "Hey, guess what though, I swear you won't believe what happened to me earlier." Lapis looked at her friend curiously, her stories were usually really good. "What happened?"

"Well, I was out earlier trying to get my travel suit back from Aqua Aura's place, which she forgot she even had it." Lapis rolled her eyes, she already knew how forgetful the girl was. "Anyways I was swimming back over here when this huge shark with like red eyes and huge fangs or whatever just came at me, I swear it almost had me but I ducked in here like way fast." Lapis was completely speechless, was the shark in her dream the same one Aqua saw? Now that she thought about it, Lapis had been having a lot of strange scenes play out in dreams. Mostly of Aqua doing very peculiar things, but maybe it was just a weird coincidence, Aqua would never hide anything from her, she hoped.

"Hey, Homeworld to Lapis did you hear about my awesome shark encounter?" Lapis snapped out her thoughts, "Yeah I was just thinking about my own awesome shark encounter that I dreamed about." Lapis left the whole turning into Aqua part out. "It sounded like the same one from my dream."

Aqua looked kind of nervous at this point, "Haha maybe, you really think you could be seeing what I see or something?" Lapis looked at her friend suspiciously, before she could speak though Aqua interrupted. "I mean you don't think this could have anything to do with our gem connection or anything like that right?"

"Hmm, maybe I don't know, but I think we should keep this to ourselves for now, we don't know what the Diamond Authority would want to do with us." Lapis shuddered at the thought of their leaders experimenting on them.

Aqua looked relieved but shuddered a little too, "Yeah your right." Aqua stuck out her pinky, "Guess that's another secret to add to our vault right?" Lapis rolled her eyes, taking the gem's pinky in hers. "Yeah yeah, and speaking of secrets, why have you been acting stranger and stranger lately?"

Aqua paused, probably searching for a lie. "W-what, I been so chill, work's awesome , and I even get out early and everything." Lapis knew she was lying, she always stuttered when she lied, plus her gem was glowing slightly. "Oh really, then why's your gem glowing Ms. Truthful?"

"Well maybe your gem was glowing first, we'll never know. Anyways, I'm going to Pink Diamond's place so don't wait up, and you had a transmission from the D. A by the way." Before Lapis could say another word Aqua left, swiftly grabbing her sword before Lapis could notice, leaving Lapis alone and confused. _"Well that was strange, why was she acting so weird?"_ Lapis silently questioned her best friend's behavior in her mind, but those thoughts were soon dismissed at the sound on a constant beeping from her transmittor.

"Lapis Lazuli, gem #1241, ocean quadrant, facility 3 is summoned by the Diamond Authority for immediate combat and field practice."

Lapis was confused, _'Field practice?' What was that all about, we only do field practice when there's a huge war coming up or something, and they never trained the ocean gems for combat._ Lapis just shrugged it off, whatever maybe they needed her for like sword sharpening or something.

...

Aqua stood at Rose Quartz's door, nervously tugging her hair bow, not knowing if she should knock or just forget about everything. Before she could make up her mind however, a young Pearl opened the door wide. "Ah, you must be Aquamarine, Rose Quartz has been expecting you please come in." The pearl ushered her in before she could answer, Aqua took time to look over the Pearl, she never noticed her before, has she always been here,she couldn't have been too old maybe a couple thousand years old, maybe less, but more importantly she noticed that the pearl was defective, her pearl was shaped differently from the non-defective pearls.

"Hey, not to be intrusive or anythi-" Pearl cut her off, "If you have to say you're not trying to be intrusive then that means it's going to be something intrusive, so maybe it shouldn't be said at all." _Wow she's a touchy one_. "Yeah, sure that's cool I got you." Pearl nodded and returned to the task of escorting Aqua to where Rose Quartz was.

Rose turned around at the sound of incoming footsteps, "Aquamarine, how lovely to see you today. I'm glad to see you still wish to continue our disscussion despite the Diamond Authority's suspicions, this show's you are a loyal soldier, willing to take risks for our purpose."

Her optimism was contagious, Aqua couldn't help but smile at the large, pink haired woman. "Of course General Rose Quartz, I just wish to be of assistance to your cause, I just can't stand how things have been going here." Rose smiled again, beaming at the gem. "Excellent, I love your positivity. By the way I see you've met my friend Pearl." Pearl gave a slight nod but otherwise remained silent. "Well, I know for the past thousand years we just been going over battle tactics and recruiting, but now I want to teach you combat seeing as the battle might be approaching soon."

Aqua was sligtly afraid of the oncoming war, water gems were hardly ever involved in any wars and she had never even tried combat, but despite her thougts she remained smiling. "Yes ma'am, that would be a wonderful asset to learn thank you." Rose Quartz chuckled , "Oh no, I'm not going to be teaching you combat, I'm sorry but I'm still very busy with recruiting, which is going very good I might add, but Pearl here is going to be training you in sword fighting, I taught her everything I know."

Pearl shifted uncomfortably but have a slight nod, a blue blush rising in her face. "Oh I didn't know pearls were taught combat." Pearl looked sligtly offended but still remained quiet.

"Well my Pearl is different from most pearls, she was produced a few thousand years ago in the Quartz reigon factory, whoever was working there must have overlooked her, which was lucky for me, Pearl is an amazing friend." The blue tint in Pearl's face rose till she looked like somebody painted her whole face blue, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Pearl, can you please take Aquamarine to my arena to be trained?" Pearl nodded and took Aqua's hand, she briskly walked to a warp pad, taking her to Rose Quartz's private training arena. It was a huge, slightly worn out place, a few cracks here and there but still pretty beautiful, rose vines creeped up white, marble pillars, and benches stood on another side, overlooking the whole arena.

"So, what do we do first defense or offense." Pearl rolled her eyes looking at the gem like she just said the stupiest thing ever. "No first you will learn how to properly hold your weapon."

Aqua looked dumbfounded, did she really think she was too stupid to hold her own weapon properly? Pearl noticed her look, "If you're not willing to commit to this you can always leave." Aqua shook her head, "I just don't see why I would have to go over something as simple as holding my weapon."

Pearl smiled, she too had questioned Rose Quartz when she started teaching her this simple action. "Well just think of it this way, do you have anybody you care about?" Aqua immediately thought of Lapis, her best friend who she still hadn't told this news to, and her gem started glowing. "I'll take that as a yes, well just think about the life you'll have together after the war, that's how you know you have the strength to get through this war, even if you weren't exactly made for fighting you know that you can do it for her."

Aqua's gem glowed even brighter as she took her dark blue sword out of it's scabbard, she'd do it for her...


	5. Predictions

**Sorry it's taking me a little longer to write chapters I got school and everything but enjoy, Aqua's POV will be next chapter**

She arrived at Blue Diamond's combat stadium, Lapis could see herself on the reflective glass covering the outside of the stadium, it was nothing special on the outside, it was basically a big mirror. As she arrived inside though it was something way different.

The stadium was a huge expanse of seemingly endless land littered with swords, axes, arrows, maces, and a whole collection of weapons from different gems. Warriors and non-warriors from all over Homeworld were scattered throughout the field practicing, field combat, aerial combat, underwater combat, summoning weapons, field techniques, and power preparation.

Lapis gazed in awe of everything around her, she's never seen gems of all kinds get together like this in one place, the higher skilled gems, like Emerald, Citrine, Agate, Jasper, and even Blue Diamond's second-in-command Topaz was there, teaching less skilled gems everything they need to be stronger.

She looked around, not sure exactly who to approach or what to do. She decided on approaching a lone gem that looked just as nervous and clueless as she did. " _Hmm, I wonder why Aqua didn't get a transmission, she's 10x stronger than I am."_ Lapis snapped out of her thoughts as she approached the gem. "Hello, I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli, are you here for training also?"

The gem looked up at Lapis, she had bright orange eyes with little black specks in them, her tangerine colored hair was about as short as Lapis' but styled differently, it was cut really close on one half and the other half looked like she just pushed it to the side, she wore an oversized black and golden orange striped sweater with the official Homeworld pants that coordinated with her gem, (black with an orange diamond on the leg.)

"Oh, hello, I'm Amber, and yes I'm here for combat training, not exactly sure what to do though." Lapis shook her hand, "Yeah I'm not too sure what to do either, you think we should ask somebody?" Amber hesitated, "I don't know, last time I asked a commanding gem a question I got a busted lip and was told that next time it'll be my gem that gets busted." Lapis looked completely shocked, she knew commanding gems were tough sometimes but she couldn't believe that her beloved superiors would do anything like that.

"Maybe they just had a bad day or something, trust me they're not that bad." Lapis noticed the look of hesitation still etched on her face and quickly added, "But I'll go ask instead if that'll make you feel better." Amber nodded, well more like tilted her head down slightly, and Lapis scanned the field with her eyes, looking for any potential help, her eyes landed on Jasper, a total brute, but at least she's a brute she knows.

"Hey Jasper," Jasper looked for the annoying thing that dare disturb her training, "You think you can help me out with something?" Jasper groaned loudly as Lapis came running towards her. "What do you want brat, can't you see I'm busy here?" Lapis flinched slightly as the bigger gem spoke to her, "Yeah, I'm sorry I was just kind of lost I don't really know what to do."

Jasper looked down at Lapis, annoyed by her simple presence, "So why are you asking me? Do I look like a have a huge sign that says information on me?" Lapis' gem started glowing as she got more and more nervous about the situation she was in. "Well no, but you're the only one I really know here and you're way stronger than me so I thought maybe you could just direct me to what I have to do?"

Jasper ran her hands through her long white hair, thinking. "Try talking to Topaz, I'm sure she'll help you out with whatever." Lapis ran in Topaz's direction, eager to get away from the short tempered gem. Lapis looked back and shouted, "Thanks Jasper!" Jasper looked after the gem, a small smile betraying her previous scowl, "Yeah whatever brat, just don't bug me again or I'll shatter you to pieces!"

Lapis approached Topaz, who met Lapis about a handful of times, Topaz was slightly familiar with Lapis as she impressed her with her newly discovered strengths, such as Lapis' water wings and increased water controlling powers. Lapis hoped Topaz would remember her as she tapped her lightly on the shoulder, hoping to seek her attention. Topaz looked up from her paperwork and turned around towards Lapis, she looked furious at first, but after seeing it was Lapis she calmed down slightly, but still looked very stern.

"Lazuli, what can I do for you?" She spoke in a very stoic, emotionless manner which didn't surprise Lapis at all, mostly all of her superiors spoke this way. "Well commander, I was just confused about what I'm suppose to do, the transmission didn't explain things too much."

Topaz turned away from Lapis, looking back down at her work, "Just find a partner and spar, do whatever training you want I'm busy." Lapis was waiting for more instruction but it never came. She turned away and walked back towards Amber, who looked more nervous than when she left her. "So, what happened, what she say?"

"Just to find a partner and do whatever training we want." Lapis looked up to see Amber biting her nails and looking at Lapis, nervously, like she wanted to ask a question. Lapis decided she would ask before they both got yelled at. "Well do you wanna be my partner or...?" Amber looked up shyly whispering a barely audible "yes".

"Let's get to it then, can you summon your weapon?" Amber nodded as her gem started glowing, she pulled a average side medieval mace from her gem, it had a spiked ball chained to a orange, metallic handle. "What about you?" Lapis grabbed a basic curved sword out of a light blue scabbard she had, "All I got are wings, which can't really help too much in field combat, I'm more of an aerial or underwater fighter so I figured I could try to improve my field skills more." Amber nodded and held on to her weapon. "Well, let's get started."

Both gems ran at each other, Lapis blocked attack after attack from Amber's mace. Amber aimed low at Lapis' feet, Lapis jumped barely avoiding a painful blow, Lapis countered, spinning and attempting to cut Amber from the back, but Amber flipped over Lapis' hit, landing on her opposite side.

Their practice combat intensified, Lapis was pushing herself harder as she noticed that Topaz stopped her previous work to examine her. Lapis cut partially into Amber's cheek as she snuck in a low side attack, dark orange blood begin to ooze out of the gash, causing Amber to cry out in pain. Lapis took this as an opening to finish their practice round and slashed her sword across Amber's stomach area, however Lapis was unaware of her gem being located in that exact spot, and instead of being met with flesh, she was met with the sickening sound of a breaking gem.

It seemed as though everything around her stopped, the only sound Lapis could hear was that of a gem being broken in pieces ringing steadily in her ears. _"What have I done, I'm a monster, I killed her, she's gone."_ Amber's form was indeed gone, all that remained was a broken gem, no longer glowing with life. Lapis' gem started glowing violently, threatening to outshine the lights in the stadium, as she weeped over her former sparring partner, tears flowed down onto the gem, creating a miniscule puddle underneath it.

"Wow Lazuli, didn't know you had it in you." Topaz's voice broke Lapis from the silence she was previously engulfed in. "I'm s-s-sorry commander, I w-wasn't aware of her gemstone's location, I-I've never broken one before." To her surprise Topaz wasn't mad, instead she laughed, "Well that's good, you're going to have to get used to breaking a lot more if there's going to be a war soon."

Lapis looked up from her partner, "You're not infuriated that I broke a gemstone?" Topaz suddenly looked concerned, "It's not that Lazuli, we care about all gemstones here, but Amber was weak, she wasn't going to get very far, you just sped up the inevitable." Lapis held the broken shards in her hand, still tearing up over Amber. "I suppose that's true, I just wished it could've been different, also, not to be an inconvenience, but how are you so sure there's going to be a war?"

Topaz went away into a crowd of gems, coming back after a minute with a much smaller gem in her hand. "This is Sapphire." The small, blue gem curtsied, her blue dress barely shuffling the ground. "She had a special type of 'future vision', she can see possible futures and she said there's an impending war to come, but she can't exactly pinpoint who's behind it." The blue gem looked very calm, almost like a statue, her bangs hid any emotion that her eye or eyes, (Lapis wasn't sure what she had), may show.

Lapis' dimming gem lit right back up again, "So there's definitely going to be a war?" Sapphire nodded, still looking very stoic. "Is it going to be big, like will there be a lot of casualties?" Again Sapphire nodded, this time a little slower, as if indicating sadness. Lapis was relieved that Aqua wouldn't be there for all of that, if one of them had to go, she was glad it was her instead of her friend. She had to tell her though, this wasn't something she could keep to herself. Sapphire waited till Topaz walked away to check on some other gem's training to whisper to Lapis, "You can't avoid the inevitable, one of you WILL end up like her." Sapphire pointed down at Amber's gem, causing Lapis to start tearing up again, but before she could ask who Topaz came back.

"I think you had enough for today Lapis, maybe you should go back to your facility to rest." Lapis nodded and walked away, she looked back once at the small blue gem, who was already walking to her original place, her back turned towards Lapis. Lapis sauntered back home, her insides an emotional wreck of fear, confusion, sorrow, and curiosity. _"What did that gem mean, how would Aqua end up broken, she wasn't placed in the battle?"_

Aqua was still out when she arrived home, of course she was, ever since she started working for Pink Diamond she was always out. Whatever, Lapis needed to be alone right now anyways, she knew she had to tell Aqua about today though, there wasn't any doubt about that. For now though, Lapis decided on resting her sore form to prepare for another day.

* * *

There was the sound of metal on metal clashing in her mind, a sword making contact with another sword, and a soft but stern voice saying 'again' over and over. Looking around there was mirrors everywhere each reflecting the same thing, Lapis was Aqua again, she was in some type of light armor, Aqua's sword in her hands, and she was battling what looked like a, pearl? "Are you even focusing right now? You won't last one second in battle if you can't focus on level 4 sparring practice, now come on let's go again."

Lapis sat up in her quarters, her spine was tingling, a chill running through her body. _"That couldn't have been real, what would she be doing sparring with a pearl? This doesn't make any sense."_ Lapis had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as Sapphire's words echoed through her mind, _"You can't avoid the inevitable, one of you WILL end up like her."_


	6. Impending Doom

**Pretty long chapter, not sure if I'm happy with it though**

"No no no, I know you can do better than that, you're not showing your full potential, now let's go again." Pearl was getting increasingly frustrated with Aqua, but there was something bothering the gem, her mind was too focused on Lapis for some reason.

"I'm sorry Pearl, I just, I don't know can we take a break or something?" Pearl groaned in frustration, "Fine, but I expect you to be ready and here in an hour." Aqua agreed, maybe she could talk to Rose Quartz, Rose was always pretty good when it came to guidance, and she really needed to get away from Pearl, she was way too strict for the carefree gem. Aqua walked up on the warp pad, directing herself to Rose's mansion.

The warp pad inside of Rose's home beamed as Aqua arrived, Rose's mansion was enormous, it could probably fit 100 of Lapis' and Aqua's facilities inside. The floor inside was a gleaming, spotless, beautiful white marble with etchings of roses and other flowers embedded in it, pink marble pillars held the enormous house up, the pillars had actual rose vines wrapped around it, all the way to the ceiling, Rose also had a beautiful white gold staircase the spiraled around the pillars, leading all the way to the 4th floor of the building.

The walls were decorated with pink, gold framed pictures of Rose Quartz, some with her and the D. A, pictures of high ranking gems that Aqua never seen in person, there was even some of Rose and Pearl. Various shots of Earth were also framed alongside everything else, pictures of random countries and nature, gardens, oceans, streams, animals, anything you could possible imagine, but the largest photo out of any there was a picture of a group of humans with Rose Quartz in the middle, looking very out of place I might add, it stood in the middle of the entrance and basically dwarfed all the other pictures, Rose looked so happy and content in the picture, happier than she was at Homeworld.

Aqua looked at the beauty of the planet Rose loved so much, Earth was such an impeccably beautiful place, so innocent and frail, but her planet was destroying this place, building Kindergartens that literally sucked the life out of Earth, and for what, just because they could, it wasn't right, none of what Homeworld was doing was right. That's why Aqua agreed to join forces with Rose, she believed in Earth, she couldn't stand back and watch Homeworld destroy this place and all of the innocent lives that inhabited it, she just couldn't keep on pretending everything was alright, she wasn't like Lapis.

Lapis never believed in Earth, she didn't care what Homeworld did to it, or why they did it, in Lapis' eyes there was a reason for it, in Lapis' eyes Homeworld was always right. Aqua tried to show her the beauty, the innocence, everything that made Earth wonderful, but it's like Homeworld brain washed her into believing that destroying innocent lives was okay, but Aqua saw right through it, they don't care about gems, they just want more soldiers, more lives to protect them, if it wasn't for Rose she would've been shattered a long time ago because she had "no use" to them. _"Well I thought all gems lives mattered, what a load of junk."_

Aqua continued her search for Rose, hoping not to get lost in the huge home as she ventured around. Her gem was glowing slightly, she had no idea if it was from her or Lapis but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was finding Rose so she could get back to Pearl in time. She continued on, her boots thudding softly on the marble floors, then, as she was walking up the staircase, Aqua heard what sounded like two voices, one belonging to Rose and another to somebody else.

Curiosity got the best of her and she found herself shape shifting into a weird looking, blue, one eyed, kitten with a gem on it's face. She crept stealthily to where the hushed voices were coming from, her sensitive ears picking up their exact location.

 _"Rose I have to go, if I'm not at the stadium Topaz will get suspicious, and we can't afford anymore suspicions you know this."_ The voice sounded unnaturally calm and distressed at the same time.

"I know but I have to make sure you're safe Sapphire, I didn't want to bring you into this mess, but I did and now I don't know what might happen to you. You got people who care about you, Ruby would be heart broken if anything were to happen, you're one of my closest friends, I'm sorry I got you involved."

The blue gem, Sapphire, smiled, _"I knew the risks when I agreed to help you Rose, nothing is going to change my mind, not even the countless possible futures I see, not even Ruby could stop me, I'll keep them distracted with the war talk while you get more gems to help, they won't know about your involvement, I'll make sure of it, even if I am found out."_

Rose placed her hands on Sapphire's shoulder's, bringing her in for a hug. _"Please just be careful, both of you mean so much to me."_ Sapphire fell into the hug, enjoying the comfort of the larger gem.

"By the way, it seems that we aren't alone." Sapphire raised her hushed voice and looked towards Aqua's hiding spot, Aqua returned to her original form, her gem glowing bright with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Rose, I just heard voices and got curious, you know curiosity killed the cat and all that, he he." Aqua laughed nervously, hoping that curiosity wouldn't really kill the cat this time.

Rose approached the gem, her face was unreadable, showing absolutely no emotion. Sapphire stood behind, wondering what Rose would do or say to the gem, as there was countless possible futures of what could happen. Rose stood directly in front of her and raised her hand.

Aqua closed her eye, waiting for the sharp slap to come, she was surprised, however, to instead feel a gentle caress on the cheek.

"Curiosity is a natural reaction Aquamarine, we all feel the desire for it, but please, next time I ask that you wait until I'm done conversing, in situations like ours the less you know, the safer you are."

Aqua just nodded her head vigorously, relieved she didn't get punished, and stood up as quickly as she could. "Well I should go back Pearl's waiting for me." As she turned to leave however, Sapphire grabbed her arm with surprising strength.

"Before you go, I must advise you to be very careful, I see several possible futures, and not many come to a pleasant end, the one you care for may be in danger if you are reckless, what you do or say can destroy you both, trust me, it'll be safer to keep her in the dark, ignorance is bliss right?" Sapphire let go of Aqua and said her good byes to Rose, leaving an awkward silence between the two.

Rose broke the silence, "I'm sorry but I should get back to work, have fun with Pearl." She then turned and left, not noticing Aqua rolling her eyes, _"Oh yeah, Pearl's just a bucket of fun, bossy, demanding, wonderful fun."_

"What took you so long, you barely made it back in time, we have so much to do!" Aqua just walked to Pearl, putting on her armor in the process, _"Yep, so much fun."_ Her armor was pretty simple, it covered mostly her torso area, it was very lightweight, which what was expected of practice armor, and was all dark blue, with a white diamond in the center.

"Okay now, if you would can you please summon your weapon?" Aqua nodded, her gem glowed brightly for a moment as she pulled a spiked war hammer out of it, the handle was a deep blue and fit perfectly in her hands, her gemstone was on the bottom, so it wouldn't effect her grip, the metal part of the hammer was spiked on each end with little etchings of fish and other random ocean life.

Pearl summoned her weapon, a blue spear with a white handle, and prepared for their practice. "Aren't you going to put on armor or something?" Pearl chuckled at Aqua, something that usually makes her feel like she said something stupid, "No, trust me you're the only one who's going to need any protection."

Before they could start however Aqua's gem started glowing bright, brighter than it ever glowed before. "Ugh can you put that thing out, I don't know about you but my time isn't exactly unlimited, I have other things to do." Aqua looked at her with a, _like what, cleaning and obsessing over your leader,_ face.

"Something's not right, it's never glowed like this before, I think my friend might be in trouble or something, I have to go." Pearl looked at her, dumbstruck, "You can't just leave, we have a lot to do, besides even if she is in trouble what could you really do about it?" Aqua thought over Pearl's words, she really wouldn't be able to do anything, the D. A would punish them both.

"Yeah, you're right, let's just get this over with." Aqua launched at Pearl recklessly, not getting anywhere near her, instead she ended up in a pile of broken equipment. Pearl groaned, shaking her head, "We have so much work to do."

...

Practice continued on for awhile, some progress was made, Aqua learned how to control her weapon better and used actually technique instead of reckless launching, but through all the practice it seemed as though Aqua's gem never stopped glowing, which proved to be quite distracting as they moved on to sword practice.

Pearl was getting increasingly frustrated at the gem's distraction, she was messing up simple things she knew that Aqua was beyond exceptional at, her hits weren't hitting, she wasn't blocking well, and it seemed she was focused on her glowing gem throughout practice.

"Are you even focusing right now? You won't last one second in battle if you can't focus on level 4 sparring practice, now come on let's go again." Aqua didn't want to go again, she wanted to go home to Lapis, but she just picked up her sword, not saying a word and charged at Pearl. The swords clanged on each other, Pearl was slightly taken aback by Aqua's sudden force, but she composed herself quickly.

Aqua circled the gem, trying to find an opening in Pearl's defense, she found none yet, but she still took jabs here and there, hoping one would hit Pearl.

Aqua saw an opening and used a technique Pearl taught her before, she swept Pearl's legs, throwing her off balance and heading towards the ground. Pearl hit the ground with a thud, leaving Aqua to tower over her, she pointed her sword towards Pearl but she didn't strike her. "I win."

Pearl actually smiled as the other gem helped her to her feet. "I suppose you did, good work, you're now at level 5. Now, you are dismissed for the day, but I expect you to be back tomorrow, without distractions please." Aqua took off her armor and nodded, she was getting ready to leave when Pearl warned her. "Be careful by the way, Rose Quartz said the Diamond Authority was running patrols now." Again, Aqua nodded and left, trying to hurry back to Lapis.

It was late as she left, but she ran as fast as she could, she really didn't want to get caught by the D. A. It was pretty quiet, maybe too quiet actually, as Aqua was becoming more and more nervous her gem glowed even brighter. _"Crap, not a good time gem come on shut off."_ While she was trying to dim the gem, she heard what sounded like thumping footsteps, she froze, hoping the gem was dim enough to not be noticed, and just as she thought it was safe, she felt a rather large hand on her shoulder.

Aqua looked up to see bright orange, cat like eyes and a bright white mane of hair, a large fang like smile was slathered on her face as she looked down upon the smaller gem. "Well hello night light, I bet you're happy to see me."


	7. Lights Out

**Chapters might be awhile sometimes, settling into school right now. And I apologize for that terrible lights out line. Sorry this is so short also, next one will be longer.**

It was cold and damp in the room, water was dripping from the ceiling, creating shallow puddles on the floor, the air, so thick with humidity she was basically choking on it. It was dark, her gem was the only thing that lit up, but she could make out the distinct smell of... blood? _"Where am I? What happened?_ " Aqua tried moving around but she didn't realize she was chained to the wall and ended up being pulled back against the hard concrete.

Her head was throbbing, like there was a jackhammer banging around inside. She felt something trickling down her head, but she couldn't even reach up to see what it was, however she didn't need to, the mystery liquid made its way down her face, dripping onto her eye. It was her blood, dark, blue, thick, blood, clouding her already blurry vision and now dripping into her mouth. _"Ugh, this taste like salt water, gross."_

Panic flooded her body as more and more blood dripped into her mouth. "H-hello, hey is anybody there, please somebody help me!" A pair of thudding footsteps were soon heard heading towards her direction, then they stopped, Aqua could only see a vague silhouette of two gems, one quite large and the other slightly smaller.

Both of the gems eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkened room, the larger one's eyes she recognized belonged to the gem who captured her, Jasper, she believed that was her name, and of course Yellow Diamond, the only gem who could own such bright, yellow, menacing eyes.

"Ah lovely, it's good to see you're finally up, there's no time to be lazing around resting all day, some of us have important jobs to do." Jasper snickered at Yellow Diamond's teasing of the smaller gem. "What do you want with me!? I have done nothing wrong!" Aqua spat blood at the larger gems as she spoke.

Yellow Diamond looked down at the gem, lifting her bangs away from her gem, "It's not what we want _with_ you exactly." She began scraping her nail against Aquamarine's gem, "It's more like what we want _from_ you, and that, my dear, is information." She tapped on Aqua's gem, a clinking sound echoing throughout the cellar. "And I'm sure Jasper here can convince you to indulge any information you may know with us." Jasper cracked her knuckles, a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, let's have a little talk." She summoned her crash helmet, the smile still glued onto her face, "Just gem to gem." Aqua tried to get as far away from Jasper as she could, her gem was glowing viciously, but Jasper just got closer and closer. When Aqua was completely backed against the wall Jasper grabbed her around the neck and pulled her head back, as if to head butt her. "I guess it's lights out for you, night light."

...

Lapis shot up from her rest, drenched in sweat and confused. She was just basically close enough to smell Jasper but then, nothing? This was strange, why was she dreaming of Jasper?

The most frightening part of this ordeal was that Aqua wasn't there, she never came home, and Lapis had no clue where she could be, and she really needed her right now. She also noticed something else, as scared, confused, and apprehensive as she was, her gem wasn't glowing. _"This is too much, I have to find Aqua, I need to see her right now."_ Lapis thought of the last place she was at, and without a second thought she raced out the door and summoned her wings, ascending as quickly to the surface as possible. _"I have to see Pink Diamond."_


	8. A Friendly Chat

**Warning: depictions of torture, and a lot of blood, oh and a little cussing. And thanks for all the dope reviews by the way, this one's way longer.**

Lapis arrived at Rose's home, momentarily gazing in awe at the gargantuam mansion. _"Enough distractions, need to find Pink Diamond."_ She banged on the door, for once, not caring about the trouble she would be in for disturbing a superior. She banged harder and harder, steadily starting to lose her patience, then, she could hear locks clicking, the door finally started opening.

"May I help you?" A pearl with a very bored expression opened the door, looking at Lapis with distaste. "Yes, I need to speak to Pink Diamond this instant, it's an emergency." The pearl sighed, rolling her eyes at the taller gem. "You know, a human told me before that, patience and diligence, like faith, remove mount-" Lapis cut her off, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HUMANS RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO SPEAK TO PINK DIAMOND, NOT HER SERVANT."

The pearl looked slightly hurt by Lapis' comment, but that wasn't of her concern right now, Aqua could be in trouble and this pearl was keeping her from finding out where she could be. The pearl suddenly smirked, "Well, this servant says that Pink Diamond isn't here, so have a good day." She started closing the door, Lapis was afraid she lost her only chance of finding Aqua. "No wait please!" Tears started streaming down her face, burning wet trails on her skin.

A large hand took a hold of the door, swinging it open, "Is there something you need?" Rose Quartz beamed down at Lapis, who was sitting on the ground in defeat, however when she saw who it was she immediately stood up, dismissing her previous carefree behavior and dusted herself off, bowing to Rose. "Yes, I apologize for my intrusion on your property without proper invitation general Pink Diamond, but I'm afraid I'm searching for a friend of mine, I believe this was her last known location."

"Please, it's Rose, and don't apologize, not to me at least, I believe it was my Pearl you were not very kind to." Lapis looked behind Rose at the very smug looking pearl and sighed, "I'm sorry Pearl, I didn't mean to be so unkind towards you." Pearl just smiled, still looking smug, and nodded, "Apology accepted."

"Now, who is this friend you speak of, I tend to have many visitors over." Lapis immediately went back to her frenzied, worried behavior. "Her name's Aquamarine, she's about my height, her hair is a light blue kind of color with this white bow in the middle, her gem is located on the right side of her face under bangs, sh-" Rose cut her off, "Whoa, slow down, you had me at Aquamarine. So, you're saying she never arrived at her facility?"

"Exactly, I woke up and she was nowhere to be found, she's never disappeared like this, I'm just really worried." Rose looked about as worried as Aqua, then she whispered something to Pearl, Lapis couldn't make out anything she said, Rose then turned towards Lapis. "A friend of mine might be able to help, would you mind coming with me?" Lapis was already running towards Rose's warp pad. "I suppose that's a yes."

...

"Aaaaahhhh! Damnit, son of a-, why are you doing this to me?!" Aqua was helpless, her arms clung to her sides, trapped in steel cuffs, more and more of her hot, salty blood dripped into her mouth, choking her, she was in the most pain she ever experienced in her life.

"So what do you say, ready to talk?" Aqua looked up, her form was twitching and her vision was blurry, the brute must've cracked her gem. She saw her blood dripping down off Jasper's crash helmet, vomit started rising to her throat, but she swallowed it. "Please, I don't know what you're talking about, just let me go."

Jasper let out a haunting laugh, "Now why would I do that, you haven't answered any of my questions, plus I thought we'd share some quality time together. Now, what was a weak little brat like you doing out so late?" Aqua tried to look at the gem through bloody, tear filled eyes, "I-I wasn't d-d-doing anything bad, I j-just didn't know I w-w-wasn't supposed to be out."

Jasper smiled wider, "Wrong answer , but luckily for you I'm not going to break this beautiful gem, yet, I want to put you in as much pain as possible before I shatter you to pieces." Jasper pulled out a small dagger and placed it on Aqua's arm, without warning she cut all the way from the bottom of her palm to her elbow. "Aaaaahhhh fuck, what's wrong with you, I'm telling you the truth bastard!"

Jasper licked the knife, cleaning the blood off. "Hmm that may be, but the problem is that I don't believe you. By the way if you think that you can retreat into your gem you can't, you haven't been in enough physical damage, yeah I do my research."

More tears streamed down her face, but she stopped trying to hide it, there's no point in that. "Somebody please help me."

...

Lapis and Rose arrived at this huge ice castle located in the middle of the ice quadrant, dozens of gems were skating around while Lapis was having trouble standing still on the frozen water. "Well, ice definitely isn't my element. Rose chuckled at the ocean gem, "Don't you have wings, Lapis?" Lapis mentally smacked herself, of course she forgot all about her wings.

Lapis summoned her water wings, flying just above the cold, uneasy ice. "I'm sorry, but exactly who here is going to help us Rose Quartz?" Rose said nothing, instead going ahead, proceeding to the icy castle door. She knocked very lightly, the thudding was barely audible. "Sapphire doesn't like too many loud noises, but trust me she might already know we're here." Sure enough, the blue gem Lapis recognized from field practice appeared at the door seconds later, a very distressed look on her face, she pulled both the gems in.

"Rose, I know why you're here, and yes it is as we feared." Rose looked worried, Lapis however, was extremely confused. _"What is it that she feared?"_ Sapphire then noticed Lapis flying above the ice, she grabbed Rose and led her away. "Please, excuse us." Lapis nodded, watching the two walk away, when they were out of sight, she soon heard hushed voices.

 _"You shouldn't have brang her."_ Lapis listened in, but acted as though she was trying to focus on her bare feet, in case the gems looked towards her. _"They took her, she's in interrogation right now, she's very injured."_ Lapis perked up a little, but otherwise remained silent, continuing to listen in. _"Who's building, I can try to help her."_

 _"Yellow Diamond's she's been there for awhile, her gem's cracked."_ She heard Rose gasp loudly. _"Are you sure?! Well in that case we need to get to her right now, I'll tell Lapis to go home, that I'll take care of it."_

 _"Be careful Rose, I'm seeing a lot of different futures on this."_ The two gems returned shortly, Sapphire offering a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about your friend, but I've told Rose all I know." She then curtsied and left the two gems. "Lapis listen, I know where Aquamarine is, I'm the only person who can help her right now, if I get to her in time, she'll be fine."

"And if not?" Lapis stared at Rose, waiting for an answer. "I don't know, I'm sorry but I must leave now, go home and wait, that's an order." Lapis glared at her but eventually turned and left, she had to follow orders after all, no matter the situation. _" Please Aqua be okay."_

 _..._

"P-please..." Aqua spit up blood with traces of vomit out her mouth, she couldn't even see anymore, Jasper decided to cut her good eye with the small dagger, splattering the salty blood on the floor. Aqua was in unbearable pain, but she couldn't regenerate, she wasn't injured enough, and Jasper knew it.

"I'm getting really impatient, all you have to do to end this is tell me what you were doing." Aqua sobbed no longer ashamed of it, she couldn't tell on Rose, she just couldn't. "I-I-I already t-t-told you!" Jasper grabbed her throat, squeezing it, causing more blood to exit her mouth. "You know, I hate to see such a pretty gem broken, but we have no room for traitorous trash in Homeworld."

Jasper pulled her head back, ready to demolish her gem, but a voice stopped her. "STOP, let her go!" Jasper immediately let go of her throat, "Ma'am, what's the problem?" Footsteps were heard, followed by Yellow Diamond's voice. "Rose Quartz has informed me that this, miscreant, was in her company last night finishing up work on her garden. She's free to go."

Yellow Diamond sounded genuinely disappointed, Aqua however was probably the happiest gem in the galaxy right now. _"Thank you Rose."_ She soon felt her hands being uncuffed, then her feet. "Don't think this changes anything, disrespectful brats like you always get shattered." Jasper's voice made her blood run cold, she didn't understand how gems can be so cruel to fellow gems.

"Now leave, you already desecrated my cellar with your disgusting bodily fluids." Aqua dragged herself through the room, feeling around for her way out. A warm hand grabbed hers, and she was brought into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, I can fix this, you'll be okay, I promise."

Aqua let out a weak chuckle, "It's fine Rose, I been through worse, remember I'm with Pearl at least 4 hours a day." Rose laughed way too loudly, "I suppose you're right, by the way you have a very caring friend." Her demeanor quickly changed, _"Oh man, what am I going to tell Lapis?"_ Rose noticed her change in emotion, "Don't worry now, she's resting. Everything will be okay I promise."

"I guess I'll just have to trust Rose, I can't let her see me like this anyways. Oh Lapis, forgive me."


	9. Lapis?

**Not my best work, but not my worst. Again sorry about the delay, a lot of school.**

Lapis paced around her quarters, anxiously awaiting any news from Pink Diamond about Aqua. _"Where could she be, what if something happened, where is Pink Diamond, it's been hours, what if Aqua got hurt?"_ More and more questions raced through her head, making her sick with worry. Lapis wasn't used to being alone like this, no matter what she always had Aqua, now she was completely alone, with not even the once annoying glow from her gem to accompany her.

She could feel her eyes start to water, making streams on her face. _"I can't be alone, I'm too weak, too fragile, too useless."_ Her thoughts clouded her mind, all she could think about was Aqua, the last time she saw her, the last time they fought, the last time the reveled in each other's company, all the good and bad memories came to her.

She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't sit there not knowing where her friend was, she was rotting in her own madness, and it was killing her. She made up her mind, she was going to Pink Diamond's place, she was determined to see Aqua, no matter what.

* * *

Blood was everywhere, staining the floor, the staircase, even bloody handprints littered pictures and walls. Aqua limped through Rose's house, her body being supported by Rose. "It'll be okay, we just have to make it to Pearl, she has some of my tears, they'll help."

Aqua looked confused, "Wait, so Pearl just walks around with a jar of your tears? What else does she got, some of your blood too?" Rose chuckled at Aqua's comment, "Well, no blood, but yes, Pearl does have a vial of my healing tears. I would have warped you to my fountain, but you're much too weak right now."

Aqua flinched at the word 'weak', she knew Rose didn't mean it like that, but it just reminded her of her time in the cellar with Jasper, she just kept calling her weak over and over again, and she was starting to believe it. _"Would a strong gem really be here, prying onto somebody, clinging to life, sobbing like a small human child?"_

She needed to lighten the mood, the pain was unbearable, "Hey, Rose, look, haha I gotta crack, get it a crack? Like what humans have, I know, that was awful." Despite the terrible joke Rose still cracked a small smile at the gem, chuckling lightly. "Yes I suppose you're right, I'm pretty sure their cracks are a little less painful though."

"Yeah, true, it feels like one of those- what are they again, trains? Yeah that's it, it feels like a train crashed into my head." She held her gem for dramatic effect, she actually was really scared, but she couldn't be not right now, any more distress could exert her crack.

* * *

After what felt like centuries, they finally made it to Pearl's quarters. It was surprisingly big for what's technically a 'servant's quarters', one wall was like all stones with a mini waterfall slipping out between them, the opposite wall was set up with two huge, ballet mirrors and a rail attached to it, the remaining walls were a simple all white marble, decorated with neatly placed pictures of Rose, Pearl and Rose, and the Earth.

A huge, white, oval shaped bed was placed in the middle of the room, seemingly suspended in air, the bed looked like it's never been slept in and was way too neat for Aqua's taste. Pearl was dancing by the ballet mirrors, her eyes closed, unaware of the visitors in her room. Rose watched her in awe, forgetting about Aqua for a brief moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, I don't want to be the downer here but I'm kind of you know dying." Both the gems looked at Aqua, suddenly startled. "Rose, come bring her here, what happened?" Rose helped Pearl lay Aqua on Pearl's formerly pristine bed. They propped her head up with a pillow, taking some of her ripped, ruined clothing off.

"I'm afraid Yellow Diamond used some of her advanced interrogation techniques on young Aquamarine here." Pearl looked disgusted and terrified at the same time. _"Probably because I ruined her perfect bed with my filthy blood."_ Aqua tried to relax, but she just couldn't, it was too much for her, she just wanted to give up at this point.

"Pearl, where did you put my tear vial at? It is essential for Aqua's life right now." Pearl nodded, snapping out of her shock, and searched desperately for the vial. "It'll be okay Aquamarine, just think of something happy, something that, if you were to go now, you'd be glad it was on your mind." Rose's advice was always the best.

Aqua thought of Lapis, of her smile, her insecurities, her power, her beautiful wings, and all the time they spent together. Even for thousands of years it still didn't seem like enough, she needed more time with her, she came to the realization awhile back that she _loved_ Lapis, like fusion worthy love. If anything, the only thing Aqua would regret about her death is that she didn't say goodbye to Lapis.

"Found it!" Pearl rushed to Aqua's side, her shaky fingers struggling to open the vial. Rose gently took the vial from Pearl, who just started to cry in frustration, she opened the vial, pouring the tears onto Aqua's eye's, seeping deep into the cracks.

"Hey, it's almost like I'm crying, like it's an actual eye, cool." Aqua's voice was scratchy and tired, she just wanted this to be over with. Everyone waited anxiously around her, when, suddenly, Aqua's gem glowed bright, bright enough to illuminate the deepest craters in Homeworld's moon, as the glowing subsided a little, a perfectly uncracked Aquamarine gem was in place of the formerly cracked one.

"Rose, than-" However, Aqua was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Everybody stopped cold in their places, turning slowly to see the intruder. A very furious, but scared, blue gem stood in the doorway, wings out and sword drawn. "She's your friend, how could you? I should have known, you don't care about other gems, you only care about the Earth, traitors."

Aqua looked at her usually sweet friend, who was almost unrecognizable through her rage, she didn't understand, did she think Rose was the one who hurt her? Aqua was too weak to do anything, the only thing she managed to mutter out was, "Lapis?"


	10. Confessions

**Chapter complete, sorry this took so long, thanks for all the reviews and everything though.**

Aqua was passed out, Rose and Pearl were too shocked to say anything , and Lapis was furious, completely and utterly furious. She's never felt so heated before, she could almost feel her blood boiling, she felt like she could take on a whole army right now, but she didn't understand, why would Rose hurt Aqua, she thought they were friends.

Rose suddenly snapped out of her initial shock, realizing they might be in serious danger. "Lapis please, it's not what you th-" Lapis cut her off, "I don't want to hear your lies, there is no other explanation to why she would be here, unless you had something to do with her getting hurt, but... I know I can't hurt you, you're still my superior." Lapis dropped her sword, dispersing her wings and landing back in the floor.

"Its just.. I wanted to be strong for her, I just wanted to keep her safe, I guess I'll just have to put up with it, I'll take her home, patch her up, take some time off my busy schedule, and just be there for her till she's better. Then I'll go back to training, learning how to fight, get stronger, and then, next time she's in trouble I'll hope it's not one of my leaders that's hurt her, and I'll shatter them into tiny, miniscule, pieces."

She walked up to Aqua, tears in her eyes as she saw all the cuts and bruises that covered her body. _"Wait, I can't bring her out like this, I can't handle anybody's questions right now, ugh especially Aqua Aura's, she'll tell the whole quadrant."_ It pained Lapis to be a good, obedient gem right now but it was her duty.

"General Pink Diamond, I apologize for desecrating your facilities and speaking out of turn, but I must ask if you have something I can hide Aquamarine in?" Rose looked startled by Lapis' sudden strained obedience, but nevertheless she retrieved a small, silver plated mirror from her drawer, it looked like a basic mirror, it had a strange, intricate design on the front and what looked like a dull onyx gem wedged in the back.

"This is a gem powered mirror, it shows whatever event it has witnessed, the gem in the back is inactive, meaning that it cannot have a physical form, its just a natural gem." She pulled out the onyx gem from the back, the once circular hole that held the onyx gem smoothed out to a plain silver back after a few seconds, Lapis didn't understand how this related to her friend, but she continued watching.

"Now you can put Aquamarine's gem into the mirror and it'll be kept safe." Lapis slowly came to a realization, her expression changing from a forced calmness to a look of horror, Rose wanted _her_ to make Aqua retreat to her gem?

"I'm sorry, but you don't really expect me to purposely hurt my best friend, do you?" A look of sympathy spread across Rose's face for a split second, but it was soon replaced with a look of strictness. "Yes, I'm afraid I do, she's already in too much pain, besides that's an order."

Lapis nodded, knowing she still had to do what her superiors said, the consequences for not doing so were too severe. She looked down at her friend, she had a certain beauty to her, despite being badly beaten and unconscious, her hair framed her face perfectly, her lips poked out slightly, a trickle of blood was sliding out the corner of her plump bottom lip, she was perfect.

"I'm so sorry Aqua, I should have protected you, if I did you wouldn't be hurt, you shouldn't be here, suffering." A few tears escaped Lapis' eyes, falling onto Aqua's face, the unconscious gem stirred a little, threatening to awaken. "It'll be okay, I'm going to get you home and I'm never going to leave you." She grabbed a smaller sword, looming over her friend, Aqua blinked her eyes, her vision slowly coming into place as she noticed Lapis hovering over her with the weapon.

"Lapis, what are you d-" Lapis plunged the sword through her torso, right where the human heart would be, blood poured out, staining Pearl's sheets a deep blue. Lapis' eyes were flooded with her tears as she saw her friend gasping, clinging to whatever was near, trying to push the small sword out of her with feeble attempts.

Lapis wanted to look away, but she couldn't, she saw confusion in Aqua's eyes as she dug deeper with the weapon, trying desperately to get her to retreat. "I'm so sorry, forgive me." The whole room filled with a blue, powder-like dust and all that remained after the dust settled was an Aquamarine gem.

"Quickly, put her gem on the silver side of the mirror, it'll adjust to her gem." Lapis did as she was told, putting Aqua's gem along the back of the mirror which easily took the gem in, contorting around the gem, making no extra room for anything else, the gem stuck out slightly. _"Probably for a grip when I pull her out."_ Lapis held the mirror lovingly in her arms, while she walked out the door, not wanting to look back at the traitorous gems.

"Don't worry, we'll be home in a flash." Aqua's gem simply glowed in response.

...

Lapis arrived home with little to no problems, well except for Aqua Aura's persistent badgering on where Aqua was and about how lovely Lapis' mirror was, but Lapis ignored her, she was not her priority right now. "Home sweet home, you ready to get out?" Another bright glow from the gem was enough of an answer for Lapis.

She gripped onto her gem and pulled as hard as she could, straining as she felt the gem start to slide little by little out of its prison. _Crack..._ the mirror broke as the gem finally popped out, Aqua's gem hovered while she chose what form she wanted. Her silhouette changed two or three times before she finally decided on a look and she fell to the floor, slightly shaken up.

Lapis took her new appearance in, her hair style basically remained the same, except her bang was cut slightly shorter, showing a hint of her gem poking out, she wore a short blue skirt that reached just above the knee, a plain white belt separating the skirt and a simple blue tank top with a white diamond right in the middle that Aqua now sported, and lastly white flats took the place of her former bulky boots. The look was simple but still nice, it was perfect.

Lapis ran to her, embracing her in the tightest hug she could muster. "Hey, slow down there Lapis, or else you'll pop me again." She had a humor behind her words, but Lapis still looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry Aqua, I just didn't want to you know, leave you looking like that." Aqua brought Lapis in for another hug, "Aww Lapis, you care about me? That's sweet, leave the worrying to me though okay?"

"I'll always worry about you Aquamarine, I love you." Lapis accidently let the last part slip out, she didn't want Aqua to know that, not yet. To Lapis' surprise though, Aqua smiled from ear to ear. "You don't know how long I been waiting for you to say that, I love you too Lapis." Both of their gems glowed, as the gems gave each other one last hug, a tear slipping down Lapis' face.

"Just don't leave me, not anymore okay? I can't believe that Pink Diamond would hurt you like that, they're traitors." Aqua pulled apart from Lapis, giving her a confused look. "Lapis, Rose didn't hurt me ,she saved me. If it wasn't for her well..." Lapis was now the one who had a confused look.

"What, well then who did hurt you?" Aqua looked sadly into her eyes, hurt filling her eyes, she looked away from Lapis' concerned eyes. "It doesn't matter, just know it wasn't them. It was the enemy."

Lapis grabbed Aqua's cheek gently, she pulled her face, making Aqua look at her, "I thought we agreed to tell each other everything? We'll just add it to the vault right?" Aqua nodded slowly, knowing that she'll probably regret this decision. "In a very short time there will be a war, gem rebels that are fighting for Earth will battle with the Homeworld gems fighting for, well themselves." Lapis nodded her head in understanding, she was confused, but she understood.

"Well, I'm one of those gems Lapis, that's why I've been at Rose's place so much, Pearl's been helping me sword train and Rose has been going over battle tactics, I'm fighting for Earth and everything in it, I'm fighting against you guys." Lapis was speechless, never had she thought that this was what Aqua was doing, for a while she just thought Rose and her were romantically involved.

"That doesn't make any sense, that would mean that you're a traitor?" Aqua looked away as she nodded, confirming the horrible truth to Lapis. "Why Aqua? Why wouldn't you tell me this? What are we supposed to do?"

"Earth didn't do anything to us Lapis, they don't deserve this. Why don't we just go, we can run away, far away, where nobody can find us and we can just be with each other." Lapis stepped away from her friend, walking over to Aqua's side of their quarters, she grabbed a bracelet she gave to her thousands of years ago and pocketed it, she then took off a bracelet Aqua gave to her the same amount of time ago and put it in Aqua's hands.

"Just something to remember me by while we're apart." Lapis pushed her bangs apart and kissed Aqua's gem, then she turned and say on her bed, not saying anything else. Aqua understood that this was her cue to leave her friend, she took one last look at Lapis before she walked out.

She stood outside the door for a moment, debating whether she should stay or not, she ultimately decided it's best to leave. She looked at the door of her former house, tearing up she placed a hand on the metal door. "Wait for me Lapis..."


	11. Recruiting

**_Hey guys, sorry for the wait, and sorry there wasn't much development. Btw, Thulite is also called Rosaline in the gem world, hence the name change. Oh and thanks for all the reviews and everything._**

 _"I'm alone... alone forever. What did I do, no I need to go after her."_

Lapis ran to the door, hoping she wasn't too late, that she could catch her before she left, but she _was_ too late, Aqua was gone. The only reminder of her presence was small air bubbles, drifting aimlessly in the sea.

"Aqua?" Lapis jabbed one of the air bubbles, looking up towards where Aqua swam away, leaving her. "Maybe, I could catch up to her."

"Catch up to who?" Lapis looked around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice, she traced it to an unknown gem. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

Lapis looked up at the slightly shorter gem, she had medium length, straight, light pink hair with little black streaks running through it, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a standard issued Homeworld uniform, except hers had a pink diamond in the middle, and, like Lapis, she wore no shoes. Lapis couldn't spot her gem anywhere though, all she spotted was the black choker around her neck.

"Oh, yeah sorry, name's Thulite, but call me Rosaline, I'm a friend of Yellow Diamond." Lapis was again confused, why would Yellow Diamond send a gem to her quarters? "Uhh, well nice to meet you but why exactly are you here, and where's your gem?" (Mostly corrupted gems hid theirs away, with the exception of Aquamarine.)

Rosaline tugged down on her black choker necklace, revealing a bright pink Thulite gemstone. "Here it is, I know pretty right? I just don't feel the need to flaunt my gem everywhere, I like to keep it hidden, kinda like your friend Aquamarine."

Lapis snapped her attention to the nosy gem, "What did you say?"

Rosaline chuckled at her sudden interest. "Oh yeah, silly me I forgot to mention I was supposed to come here to, well let's just say to.. disable her, but I see she's ran away, what happened trouble in paradise?"

Lapis suddenly shook with anger, the sea surrounding her was becoming frantically more unstable. "Don't you dare say a word about her." The smaller gem just continued to laugh at the infuriated water gem.

"Aww, was she your companion? Well I hate to inform you of this but your mate was nothing but a traitor, unless you already knew this?" The gem glared at Lapis, suddenly losing her mocking tone to a more serious one. The waves around Lapis quickly disappeared.

Lapis looked away from the cold eyes of the smaller gem, "No, of course not, I would have reported her immediately." Lapis sucked in her lip, her gem glowing at the obvious lie, but Rosaline seemed not to notice.

"Good, you know if I knew my mate was a traitor I wouldn't even have reported her." Lapis felt a little hope rise in her, _"Maybe she isn't so bad."_

"I would have dug my hands into her gem and shattered her myself, I can't even share a room with anyone who would go back on Homeworld for.. Earth." Lapis laughed nervously, this little gem was making her very anxious.

"Ha ha yeah, so how did you know she's a traitor anyways?" Lapis wanted to change the subject as fast as she could, she wasn't very good at telling lies, and her constantly glowing gem wasn't helping.

"To be honest it wasn't just her, we found out about a lot of high ranking gems that are involved in this rebellion. Can you believe even Pink Diamond was involved? One of our own leaders, such a shame, she was a great general."

 _"They found out about Rose? Oh no, that's probably where Aqua was headed, I have to warn her at least."_ Lapis really needed to get away from this lunatic, she had to make up some sort of excuse.

"This was nice and all, but I really need to get going, so excuse me." Lapis started to walk away, but not even a second later she felt an extremely strong grip clutching her arm.

"Hold up there blue, I was also sent to pick you up, Yellow Diamond wants me to get Homeworld's soldiers together, we're forming the army at the Authority building, Rose Quartz has her soldiers headed to Earth already. This is going to be one big war."

"War! Right now?! Why do we even have to go to war, why do we even care about them wanting to stay on Earth, why don't we let them be miserable there?"

"Lazuli, I don't think you understand, that planet can produce so much soldiers for us here, besides this is a direct order, straight from the Diamond Authority itself. We need to do this, Homeworld needs us to do this, and we _will_ do this, even if I have to drag you there myself."

Lapis knew she was beaten, there wasn't any point in putting up a fight, it would just make her look like she had something to hide. "Of course I'll come with you, I'll do anything for Homeworld, I just have to grab my sword and shield."

"Fine, but quickly, we're already late, everyone's being assembled right now, finishing training, tomorrow we'll be headed to Earth to fight, we got new equipment in the ships so it should only take about one week, give or take."

Lapis nodded, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to risk her life for a boring hunk of rock, but she had no choice, Homeworld _is_ her home. She walked into her quarters, knowing it might be the last time she'll ever see it. All her memories were here, the good and the bad, everything she ever loved was in this small room, on this huge planet that she called home.

She ran her little, nimble fingers over all of her and Aqua's possessions, every little rock Aqua collected from Earth, every seashell from their planet's ocean, a little golden necklace Lapis found on Earth before, (she's never seen a cross before, she found it strangely appealing), and the broken mirror that still laid on the floor, the thing that Lapis hated the most right now, she clenched against her body, remembering Aqua's gem was once in there.

"Hey we don't got all day, now hurry up, grab your shit, and let's go." Lapis snapped back to reality, quickly grabbing her sword and her blue shield. She looked back at her home one last time before walking out the door, leaving everything she ever knew behind.

"Finally, man you gotta be the slowest water gem I ever met, now we got to go fast, got any ideas?" Lapis smiled for the first time that day, grabbing the smaller gem around the waist. "Hold on tight, we're going to go pretty fast."

"Wait, what do you m-" Lapis summoned her wings, shooting off at an incredible speed towards the surface of her ocean. "Whoa, s-slow down blue, we ain't in that much of a hurry, and if you're hoping you'll see your little friend on the way, you're wrong, she's probably already on en route to Earth."

Lapis barely listened to Rosaline, she was too focused on the light shining in the sea, signaling that the surface is getting closer, her Aquamarine was getting closer, even if she has to see her in this way, at least she'll get to see her once more.

"No, that's okay Rosaline, I'll see her on the battlefield..."


	12. On the Run

**Sorry about the shortness, this actually took forever to think of though, promise the next will be longer.**

When she left from her former facility, Aqua received a transmission from Rose telling her to go directly to 'the Yard', which was like their secret place to stash some of Homeworld's ships. Aqua immediately found the nearest warp pad and transported to the Yard.

When she arrived, Aqua noticed a lot of the ships were missing, she immediately feared the worst, that Homeworld discovered the Yard and Rose was captured. However, before her fears could overtake her, a large hand pulled her into the nearest ship with enough force to take an arm off. Aqua was momentarily panicked until she saw her leader, looking significantly more disheveled than usual, "Whoa Rose what's with all the fuss?"

"No time to talk, we had to be loaded onto the ships, we're all leaving for Earth, right now." _"Earth, so soon? This is crazy, I'm not ready for this."_ Before Aqua could even say anything, the ship powered up, lighting up the inside of the dim ship, they were taking off. Aqua looked around noticing several other gems she didn't recognize, but two she did, Pearl was right by Rose's side, gripping onto her like a child would to their mother, and the blue gem, Sapphire, was holding on tightly to a similarly smaller red gem that Aqua believed was a ruby.

Everyone seemed to settle down a little as soon as the ship left from their former home. "Rose, please tell me what's going on." Rose looked down at the confused gem, "Well Aquamarine, the Diamond Authority found out about us, Sapphire gave me a heads up and I summoned all of our soldiers to leave Homeworld immediately. Some of us left by ship while others took warp pads, ships are much safer right now though."

Aqua thought of Lapis, remembering their last moments together, "I-I didn't even get to say goodbye." She may never see Lapis again, the realization of this struck Aqua like a hammer. _"What if I have to destroy her on the battlefield? What if I accidently shatter her? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Lapis.."_ Terrible thoughts crawled into her mind, the chance of hurting Lapis, on accident of course, was just horrifyingly overwhelming to her already stressed demeanor.

"Rose, what if I hurt her?" Rose nervously twiddled her fingers, thinking deeply on what to tell the young gem. "Well, Aquamarine, do you believe you can be capable of hurting her?" Aqua thought it over, she honestly didn't know, but then she thought of how she left Lapis, without even a goodbye to give her.

"I already did Rose... I already did." Aqua looked out the ship's window, staring into the endless galaxy. She was getting further and further away from Lapis every second. "I hope you're okay Lapis, wherever you are."

 **Btw this is like before Rosaline had showed up**


	13. Torn Apart

**Hey sorry for the wait, school sucks, anyways as I promised a longer chapter enjoy, and sorry for any possible spelling mistakes.**

"Move it runts, we have to get moving _now_!" Lapis was jammed into an already filled residence belonging to some higher ranking gems, those gems being Citrine and Topaz who she was literally shoulder to shoulder with right now, awaiting orders from the small gem she remembered as Rosaline.

"Now listen up runts!" Lapis snorted by habit, _"Is she really calling_ us _runts?"_ , causing some gems to look at her, but most importantly interrupting Rosaline's instructions. Rosaline glared in Lapis' direction, her eyes filled with the venomous look that could stop anybody in her field of vision to stop dead in place, "Do you got a problem _runt_?"

Lapis looked around the room, searching for the poor soul that was soon to be ripped a new one, until she realized that _she_ was the poor soul. "E-e-excuse me ma'am?" Rosaline just mimicked Lapis' embarrassed stutter, "D-d-d-didn't you hear Lazuli, actually you probably didn't, come to the front NOW!"

Lapis scurried to the front embarrassed, her gem glowed furiously, lighting up the room like the sun lights up the sky. "What the fuck is that!? Lazuli turn that down this instant, I can't see a damn thing.!" Lapis tried to calm down, tried to dim her gem down as much as she could, but the more she tried the harder it was to control her gem's brightness.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am I-I-I can't really control it, my gem just does this when I'm embarrassed o-" A sharp pain in the back of her head threw Lapis off guard and, a few seconds later, caused her to retreat to her gem. It seemed that Topaz jammed his dagger into the back of Lapis' head, making her go into her gem, maybe in hopes of dimming the light.

"Sorry Lapis, but that was honestly getting a little annoying, and well Rosaline's voice really irritates me." Topaz whispered to Lapis' gem, as if Lapis could actually hear her, being inside of her gem kind of just muffles the sound.

"At least I can see what's going on." Lapis was given a sort of magnetized vague look at the outside world while inside her gem, she could also feel the warmth fading from her slowly dimming gem.

Lapis could only watch as Rosaline demonstrated something that involved a lot of body and arm movements apparently. The other gems in the room were watching in on these antics intently, not missing one word of this obviously important speech.. that she was missing. At some points expressions of surprise and anger could be seen, but, for very few gems in the room, looks of sadness or sympathy were glued onto their faces as Rosaline continued her lecture.

Lapis wondered what her expression would be at that point, would she too be filled with rage, or would she be torn, heartbroken by the words that spewed from the small gem's mouth. She wasn't sure, all that Lapis knew at that moment was that she missed Aqua dreadfully.

...

Before she knew it, the speech was over and the muffled words of, "you can come out now" were said, but of course Lapis couldn't hear. Instead, she felt her gem being shook, signaling that she could now exit out of her gem.

Lapis did exactly that, deciding not to change her physical form just yet, and exited out, voice echoed off the walls repeating her question two times more.

"Oh, yeah they're all gone, Rosaline was just going on and on about the necessity of having to fight for Homeworld and our fellow gem sisters.. blah blah blah, didn't really care too much honestly, she gives this speech every war." Lapis believed it, Rosaline seemed like the type of gem that'd do that, she just seemed so ruthless for such a small gem.

"So when will we be leaving for Earth, one week? Two weeks?" Topaz let out a loud bellowing laugh that seemed to shake the walls, "Are you kidding me Lazuli, it's the Rebellion, we're not waiting that long, we're leaving today."

"Today? Why so soon?" Another laugh was let out from Topaz. "Well we could always let them get the chance to have their armies formed and ready to shatter us, yeah that sounds like a plan." Lapis mentally slapped herself for letting out such a stupid question in front of her superior, of course they were gonna leave as soon as possible.

"Sorry Topaz, so do we got a plan?" Topaz turned more serious, her prior cheerful demeanor vanishing. "Of course, we're gonna go to Earth, land, and kill them ALL." The tone of her voice made Lapis flinch, Topaz was usually quiet and emotionless but Lapis could sense the hatred laced in her voice now.

"Kill them _all_?" Lapis accidentally let her statement slip out as more of a question, this caused Topaz to raise her eyebrow, looking strangely at Lapis. "Yes, why do you have an ally on Earth right now?" Topaz's voice rose with every word spoken, anger starting to slip through.

Lapis looked at her a moment, then down at her wrist, where Aqua's bracelet was now placed. "No ma'am, I have nobody..."

...

Aqua sighed deeply as they ship neared closer to the Milky Way galaxy, home of Earth. All the gems around her were chatting, everybody had somebody to talk to, except Aqua. "Hey, you looked a little lonely over here." Pearl gently sat down next to her, but not before dusting off the layer of dust particles that seemed to cling everywhere.

"Yeah, hey Pearl, you didn't have to sit by me if you didn't want to, I know Rose Quartz probably has you doing something important." Pearl took Aqua's hand in a comforting way, "I think you need me a little more than Rose, besides this 'important work' you spoke of is just for me to enjoy myself apparently."

Aqua chuckled at the usually serious gem, "Oh okay I see, well in that case yeah, I could use somebody to talk to right now." Pearl squeezed her hand a little tighter, "Go ahead then, tell me everything."

...

After Aqua explained the whole Lapis situation, Pearl just stared at her, a look of complete sympathy plastered on her face. "So, you two have never really been apart like this?" Aqua nodded sadly. "Well then this must be just awful, for both of you of course." Aqua looked completely stunned right then and there, she hadn't even been thinking about how Lapis might have felt about this.

"I-I didn't even think about how she may feel, I was too sucked into my own emotions, man she must be losing it without me right now. Lapis has never been good by herself, she doesn't know how to be by herself, we're always connected."

"Always really?" Aqua nodded, explaining how her and Lapis' gem had a special connection, and how they've always been connected in a way, ever since the beginning. Pearl looked dumbstruck, "So you're saying she can see what you see?! You know how much of an advantage they can have over us from that, we'll be destroyed in minutes!"

Pearl's little tantrum made Aqua grow angry, "It's not like that Pearl, she can only see from like my gem's point of view, which is hard because of my hair, besides Lapis would never do anything to hurt me!" Pearl scoffed at the enraged gem, "Really says who? Who says she wouldn't do anything to get on Homeworld's good side, from what you told me it seems as though she has a very strong loyalty to her home, maybe even more so than she has to you."

Aqua's had it with Pearl, but she made no response, maybe because she was right? Aqua didn't know anymore, would the Lapis she left be the same Lapis she'll see? For once, Aqua didn't have any type of answer or snarky remark, for once she was silent.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Just cover your gem up or something, we can't risk anything." Pearl dissapeared to go find something to cover her gem, leaving Aqua with a sad, bitter feeling. _"I hope she isn't what Pearl thinks she is, I hope they don't turn Lapis into a monster. Or maybe that's what she really is, and I just been holding her back.. no no that's NOT Lapis, she isn't like them."_

"Ah here you go I think this will be perfect, plus it'll protect your gem." Pearl pulled out a pure black, half-mask, it was all black steel but stretched like latex, she pulled it over the half of her face where her gem lay, and the mask immediately seemed to lock into place.

"Uh how would I get this off exactly?" The feeling was foreign to Aqua, her gem's never been covered so tightly. "All you have to do it pull from the bottom and it should go back to being flexible again." Aqua just let out an audible "Oh" letting Pearl know that she understood.

"Well that's pretty cool I guess, thanks for the.. thing?" Pearl just walked away, shaking her head at Aqua's blatant ignorance for knowledge. "Ugh, no fun at all I swear." Aqua turned her attention back towards the Milky Way, it was just so beautiful. All the colors swirling around, small comets suspended, moving slowly through the galaxy, Earth was right around the corner.

She let out another sigh, this one a little more melancholy. "Will you change when I see you, will you be their puppet, a prisoner to their every will and want? Another mindless drone, following orders, shattering innocent gems all for a higher rank? Will you forget me, toss me to the side, forgetting everything we ever done? Lapis, promise you won't forget me."

Aqua rambled on to nobody, Lapis wasn't there, Lapis couldn't hear her, she was by herself, lonely in this ship filled with gems. "Don't worry Lapis, we'll be together again after the war." A tear rolled down her face, burning on her skin, she knew they couldn't be together after the war, but the lie felt too good to let go.


	14. A Missed Connection

_"Lapis please, just let me do this for you, I won't leave again I promise... I'll never leave." Lapis was close to death, her gem cracked right down the middle, her form torn and battleworn. "NO, Aquamarine you shouldn't be here.. just leave me alone, please."_

 _"I can't Lapis, remember we're in this together, you're stuck with me, no matter what and while we're together I'll never let anything happen to you." Lapis cackled madly, her eyes looked like mirrors glued to her face._

 _"Don't you know anything Aqua?! You can't save me, I'm going to die and it's all your fault, YOU left me, YOU let me in this battle, YOU allowed me to get broken, and now you're gonna be the one to see me die. Just go, like you always wanted to, you never wanted to be my friend, you've been waiting for this moment haven't you, you gave me up for this miserable planet, now I'm stuck here, my shards left to be buried in the Earth."_

 _"Lapis no that's not true, I love you, please Rose can help you." Lapis let out a weak chuckle, her form starting to fade slowly. "They don't care about me, they only care about this planet, they wouldn't save you either Aqua, don't trust them." She let put a deep sigh_ _. contemplating whatever was on her mind._

 _Aqua cradled Lapis' head, holding her like a mother would hold an infant child, stroking lovingly on her hair. Lapis looked directly up into Aqua's eyes, Lapis' reflecting the sorrow etched into Aqua's expression. Her form glitched a few more times, leaving Lapis to fade more and more. She held onto Aqua's hand, squeezing tightly._

 _A few tears escaped Lapis' eyes as she said her final words to Aqua. "I just want to go home..." With a final twitch from her form Lapis was gone, her form ceasing to exist, her gem splitting all the way down the middle, shards everywhere._

 _"You're home now Lapis.. you're home now.."_

* * *

"Aquamarine... AQUA!" Aqua awoke with a start, her body drenched in sweat, tears stinging her face, and now her ears were ringing. "Whaddya wan', canna gem ge' any sleep 'round here?"

The still disorientated Aqua looked up into the scowling face of a very displeased looking Pearl. "See this is exactly why I do not engage in things as simple minded as rest, it turns us into nonsensical speaking idiots." Pearl heaved a sigh, calming herself down. "Now if you would please get yourself in order, we have arrived on Earth."

Aqua rubbed a hand through her currently unruly hair, attempting to tame a few wild strands that refused to be put in place. She gave Pearl a slight nod, dismissing her while she attempted to put herself together.

 _"That dream seemed so real, like I could almost feel her shards in my hands."_ Her dream was still fresh in her mind with no hope of leaving anytime soon, so the next best thing would be to distract herself from it, preferably with something useful, like getting properly dressed.

Aqua searched for her clothing, but found it to be nowhere. "Looking for these?" Sapphire held up her clothing, tentatively looking away from the gem with a blush on her face. "Uh yeah, thanks sorry bout that."

"It's quite alright, besides Rose gave us new clothing so we can differentiate ourselves from the Homeworld gems." Aqua looked at her clothing finding to be almost exactly the same, except it now dawned a bright white star on front instead of a diamond.

"Looks pretty cool but why a star?" Aqua looked at Sapphire, half expecting an overly complicated answer. "Well the answer to that is very simple." Aqua leaned closer, eager to hear. "I honestly have no idea." Sapphire spoke the last few words in a whisper, chuckling at the look of confusion on Aqua's face.

"Well yeah, that actually was pretty simple. Sorry though do you thin-" Sapphire interrupted before she could say more. "Yes, I will leave you to change, I think Ruby may have needed my assistance anyways." With that the blue gem turned and sprinted with incredible speed down the hall to who knows where.

* * *

Aqua finished getting dressed and combing her hair, making sure she looked presentable before leaving the ship, grabbing her sword and shield on the way out.

They appeared to have landed at a huge field, with giant Earth berries and flowers everywhere, it was beautiful. In the center of this field the distinct figure of a certain curly haired gem could be seen talking to another familiar figure, this one short and slim.

"My Pearl, everything will be okay, we will win this war and all will be well." Aqua overheard Rose and Pearl's conversation, wondering if she should announce her presence or not. "Rose, I'm just scared, what if something happens to you, I can't survive on my own." She decided on letting Rose know she was there before things got too awkward.

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting Pink Diamon-" She was immediately silenced by Rose. "Ah, please just Rose, Aquamarine, Pink Diamond was left on Homeworld." Aqua nodded in understanding, "Yes ma'am, I just wanted to know if there was anything I should do?"

Rose dismissed Pearl, much to her dismay and turned to Aqua. "Aquamarine, Pearl told me you were muttering in your sleep about a certain Lapis, I must know is there anything you wish to talk to me about?" Aqua blushed furiously, her gem heating her face under the armor.

"N-no ma'am, well yes kind of, but I don't want to bother you." Rose's smiled at her, melting away any insecurities she may have had. "Precious Aquamarine, you could never bother me, please tell me what troubles you."

Aqua looked into Rose's eyes, sensing complete sincerity there, from that point she couldn't stop her emotions from pouring out. She told Rose everything, from her guilt about leaving Lapis, to her overwhelming loneliness, she even mentioned her nightmare.

Rose looked on, nodding every now and then, her expression was unreadable throughout the entire rant. Lapis breathed heavily a feeling of relief washing through her whole body. "Hmm, I see, so you really miss this Lapis?"

"Dreadfully, she was my other half, she was the light in my gem, literally." Rose embraced her, bringing a comfort to the gem who was now smearing tears on her leader. "It'll be okay Aquamarine, you'll both get through this and everything will turn out okay, you're both so strong, in your own ways and with a love that strong, nothing can tear you apart from each other."

More tears slipped down as Rose's words echoed through her mind. _"But I'm not strong, I can't do anything right."_ These thoughts, however, never left Aqua's head. "Yeah okay, you're right Rose it'll be okay." Rose pulled away from the gem, wiping her tears away.

"Good, now I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting short, but we _are_ at war here. I need you over in the ranks with the other water gems in battle position, the gems from Homeworld are only a day away, I believe and we WILL be ready for this."

Aqua nodded, starting to make her way over to her position. She looked up towards the bright sky, faintly seeing several ships making their way very close to Earth, heading straight for them.

* * *

"Are you ready for this? We're exactly 22 Earth hours away from our destination, the rebels were spotted in the fields, setting up for battle." Lapis looked up, exhausted at Topaz, who was decorated in standard Homeworld armor.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as can be expected, I never thought we would be going against our former associates." Topaz scoffed crudely, as if Lapis said the most obnoxious thing she ever heard. "Associates? Those gem are, and always will be traitors to our Homeworld. They even had the nerve to give themselves a name, the Crystal Gems." She spat with disgust as the words left her mouth.

"Well they have to have something to band themselves together right? Something to be entitled to? I guess for them it's a name." Lapis felt her cheeks heat up as the words rushed out of her mouth, sounding foreign to her own ears. Topaz looked at her questionably.

"Are you justifying these traitors actions Lazuli?" A look of panic flashed across Lapis' face before responding to Topaz's accusations. "Of course not, I would never side with traitors to our Homeworld, I was simply stating that perhaps a name would make them feel like their disgusting acts are reputable."

Topaz smirked at the younger gem, nodding in agreement, "Yes yes, of course you have no sympathy for these felons, you always have been one of our most loyal inhabitants, even for just being a water gem. Enough of these emotional vacations however, we will be entering Earth's atmosphere very soon, war will likely commence tomorrow, be ready."

Lapis watched, waiting for her leader to leave before going into a state of panic. _"Tomorrow?! I might have to go against my best friend tomorrow?!"_ A look of guilt and regret washed over Lapis' features, her head swimming with horrible thoughts of seeing her friend's shards destroyed and scattered over a bloody, demolished field.

"Aquamarine, why did we leave each other? I swear by the stars, if we make it out of this alive, we'll never leave each other again." Lapis' gem glowed brightly as she stared out into the stars, a small planet becoming slightly larger with each minute of travel.

"Tomorrow will be a great day, I will show my worth, I will make Homeworld proud, no matter what I may have to do."

"Ugh, I'm lying to myself." Lapis stared at the blue and green planet, hoping to see what Aquamarine saw in it, but she saw nothing, not caring to fight for or conquer it. "What's special about this place Aqua? Why did you leave me for it? Why did I let you leave me for it?"

She pulled away from the window, looking instead at Aqua's bracelet, she traced the Aquamarine stone, traced the 'A' etched into it. "What will happen to us? After the war, could we really stay together? Two gems, much too alike but far too different, being _together_?"

"LAZULI GET YOUR HEAD OUT THE STARS, PUT YOUR GEAR ON, AND GET READY, THIS MIGHT JUST BE THE BIGGEST WAR IN GEM HISTORY!" Rosaline's harsh tone seemingly woke Lapis up from her slumber of thoughts. She jumped up quickly and gathered her armor and weapon, seemingly forgetting about her friend on the other side.

She rushed to the main part of the ship, where all the other gems, including Topaz and Rosaline, were gathered.

"LISTEN UP RUNTS, WE ARE APPROACHING OUR ENEMIES AND WILL BE THERE IN EXACTLY 22 OF EARTH'S HOURS! ON THE BATTLEFIELD YOU MAY SEEM SOME GEMS THAT YOU MAY HAVE USED TO CALL FRIEND, BUT THESE GEMS ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS, THEY ARE TRAITOROUS TRASH AND SHALL BE TREATED AS SUCH! ANY GEM THAT IS FOUND AIDING ONE OF THESE TRAITORS WILL ALSO BE DECLARED A TRAITOR AND WILL BECOME AN INSTANT ENEMY! NOW GET READY, CAUSE IN A SHORT TIME EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE!"

Rosaline's words echoed throughout the deathly silent ship, her threats bouncing off the walls, straight into the ears of any gem who had second thoughts about this war. Lapis especially heard these words, she heard every sincere threat and warning. She knew she couldn't go against Homeworld, but could she go against a friend?

 _"For whatever happens, I am truly sorry.. whatever happens will you forgive me?"_ As her gem glowed brighter and brighter, Lapis could faintly hear the same voice she missed deeply, and that voice answered back. _"Yes, only if you forgive me too."_

Lapis gasped loudly, earning her several suspicious glances. "Lazuli what did I tell you about that g-" She quickly cut off Rosaline's ranting. "I know miss, I remember, I'll make it stop if I have to."

 **Sorry for the delay, super busy.. But here you go another chapter enjoy**


	15. When We Arrived on Earth

**So sorry about the shortness but the next chapter will make up for it. Btw I am writing war next chapter and it WILL be as bloody and graphic as I can make so warnings there.**

It was unsettlingly quiet, nobody made a sound, nobody moved, nothing. Lapis snuck a few peeks at her comrades, most of whom looked impassive, like they've never experienced emotion, but a handful looked completely apprehensive, like they shouldn't even be there.

A low rumbling sound broke the tension in the ship, but doing so created a new, more ominous tension. It wasn't long after the rumbling started that Lapis' gem started glowing, however, the glow wasn't noticeable due to Lapis' full body armor she was now equipped with.

* * *

After what seemed like ages, the ship finally stopped rumbling, leaving a deathly silence inside. Suddenly, the latch on the ship's entrance opened, letting in a bright, almost blinding light. The gems then filed out, together in the lines they were assigned to, Lapis being in a line with mostly other water gems and other middle class gems.

As Lapis looked around she noticed small masses of black dots in the horizon, scattered around, much unlike Homeworld's neat lined soldiers. _"That must be them, hmm.. I wonder if Aqua's one of those dots."_

"Alright now listen up runts, the enemy lies on the opposite side, they're obviously expecting us, and they're obviously gonna be ready to fight. Now, seeing as more of our ships are landing, there's a good chance we could win this battle what do you guys think?" Rosaline was met with shouts of 'hell yeah' and 'hoorah' from most of the ambitious crowd.

"That's what I like to hear, now, who's ready to kill?!" The gem crowd let out thundering shouts, stomping their feet on the ground and clanking their armor. Lapis just looked around timidly, afraid to show any weakness to these stronger gems, afraid to show any hesitation or resistance.

Rosaline and Topaz gave out a signal, leading their portion of the army to march forward, towards the little black dots. Lapis just marched, blending in like any good soldier would do and trying to push negative thoughts to the back of her mind.

They were led nearer and nearer to the gems until their leaders held up a hand, signaling them to halt. They were about half a mile from the Crystal Gems, giving Lapis just enough distance to properly see them.

At the front was their leader, Rose Quartz, along with a taller, afroed gem she didn't recognize, a _Pearl_ , and her beloved Aqua, who's one eye was looking directly at her, Lapis looked into that eye for any emotion but found none. Lapis could feel her heart breaking a little inside, her spirits crushed in that one moment.

"GIVE UP NOW ROSE QUARTZ! GIVE UP AND SAVE ALL THESE GEMS! IF YOU DO NOT SURRENDER, YOU WILL BE OBLITERATED!" Lapis saw Rose walk a few paces forward, coming dangerously close to the small commander. "I'm sorry Rosaline, but we will not surrender, we understood the consequences of our actions yet we still chose to protect the Earth, nothing will change that decision!"

Rosaline let out a psychotic, bloodthirsty laugh before speaking. "I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO WATCH YOUR FRIENDS DIE ROS-" She suddenly froze, a sheer look of disbelief and terror masked her former blood lusting attitude. Lapis followed her commander's frozen gaze to a young gem, one about as short as Rosaline, she was brownish-red with long hair pulled back into a braid, and, most importantly, she was on Rose's side, dressed in the Crystal Gem's armor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CARNELIAN?!" The gem named Carnelian blushed furiously and looked away. "She decided to join the cause, anyway you should really be getting ready, I see more ships are arriving."

With that Rose Quartz turned and left, leaving Rosaline a shaking, sobbing mess. "Hey! Put yourself together, we got a war to win and we need you alright? So stop being such a wuss and get over it!" Lapis never seen Topaz so determined before but it was sort of awe inspiring. Rosaline just picked herself up, wiping off any tears left behind and put us all in position.

"Get ready runts, these gems don't know what's coming for them. Her demeanor suddenly changed from sorrow to anger, "We're gonna rip these gems apart, one by one, destroy them ALL!"


	16. When Everything is Chaos

**This took forever honestly, and since it is a thousand year war, I'm gonna fast forward probably towards the end of the war next chapter but thanks for the reviews you guys are great**

As Topaz and Rosaline's portion of the Homeworld army turned away, Aquamarine looked away in shame. She showed no emotion, shooting her best friend a cold-blooded look instead of a worried one. "Hey don't worry about it, I got one over there too and trust me, I'm sure mines will be less forgiving than yours."

The reddish-brown gem she believed was named Carnelian gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder, giving a look of sympathy. "But how did you k-"

"I can kind of read minds, it's actually sort of a burden really, wasn't exactly my choice though. But yeah trust me, my Rosaline's probably gonna want to crush my gem herself, that Lapis though, she seemed like she might be more.. understanding." Aqua took the gem's words into consideration, maybe she was right, there's no way Lapis would hurt her, right? They've been together forever.

"How long were you and Rosaline together?" Aqua felt the need to ask, maybe the small gems weren't as close as her and Lapis. "Hmm well let's see, about 18,000 years, so basically all our lives." Nothing could describe the look on Aqua's face right now, all she knew was that her hopes just plummeted.

"Wait, I know what you're thinking, hahaha, sorry." Aqua rolled her eyes at the obnoxious pun. "But it's not like you think, me and her always had different views, I know she knew this day was coming, I read it in her thoughts, but she didn't want to accept it, now it's just boiling in her emotions, killing her inside."

The gem's words settled her a little more, after all Lapis and her almost always got along, and Lapis had no idea about her involvement in the Rebellion, their relationship was nothing like Rosaline's and Carnelian's. "So if you knew she would react like this, why did you join, why didn't you stick by her?"

The gem pause, thinking over before she spoke. "For the same reason as you, I couldn't live a lie anymore, I couldn't be like her, so I decided to be against her." Realization painted itself on Aqua's face, she was right, completely right.

Before either gem could speak another word, a loud bang shook the skies. All gems glanced to the blue sky, watching as the last of Homeworld's ships landed on Earth's surface, the Homeworld gems loaded out, forming an equally enormous army in the horizon.

* * *

Out of the huge army of gems, a singular tall gem stepped forward, her yellow eyes glaring into them all. "ROSE, HOW UNFORTUNATE THAT WE HAVE TO MEET UNDER THESE CIRCUMSTANCES OLD FRIEND, HOW UNFORTUNATE THAT TODAY I SEE FORMER FRIENDS, TECHNICIANS, GENERALS, OFFICERS, ALL ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THIS FIELD!"

"YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN YELLOW DIAMOND, FROM MY VIEW IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE FIELD!" Yellow Diamond laughed loudly, "HAHAHA, YOU'RE A FOOL ROSE QUARTZ, I JUST HOPE YOU'RE PREPARED TO DIE TODAY!"

Rose let out a loud laugh as well, "SORRY DIAMOND, THAT DOESN'T APPEAR TO BE ON MY SCHEDULE!" The gems on Rose's side laughed along with her as Yellow Diamond turned back, obviously disgruntled.

"So what happens now?" Aqua whispered over to Carnelian. "We fight.."

* * *

"CCCCHHHHAAARRRRGGGGEEEE!" At Rosaline's words Lapis and all the thousands of other gems charged forwards, forgetting their organized state and just going full speed towards the Crystal Gems. Lapis' body clenched as they neared, she was pushed towards the back with other water gems, but that didn't stop the sounds of screams and metal on metal from being heard.

She stopped running and instead chose to summon her wings, she felt the height might have given her an advantage. As she rose above, she witnessed a massacre. Several other gems were also seeking the same flight advantage as Lapis, but instead of fighting they were also drawn to the terrors below.

Gems were literally ripping other gems limb from limb, a rainbow of blood was sprawled over the lush strawberry fields. The more brutish gems were taking things further, choosing it necessary to dig their fingers deep into the others eye sockets and pull out their eyes, veins and all attached, and pop them into their mouths, the victim's blood dripping down sharp fangs.

Random body parts were pulled off, ears, eyes, tounges, fingers, all met the same fate, being crushed in strong, cold hands and chewed up into small bloody pieces, spit back out into the victim's face. Gems were shrieking, terrified yells polluting the air, Lapis' ears burned, she could hear when each and every gem died, their screams slowly dying with them.

Lapis saw the gems being shattered, crushed under boots like gunk on somebody's shoes, being smashed into the Earth's crust. She was hoping to the stars that none of those shards belonged to Aquamarine's gem. However, Lapis was too distracted by her search to notice that a sharp tipped arrow was headed straight for her.

All she felt was a terrible pain in her shoulder, then warm, sticky liquid running down the length of her arm. She brought a hand up to feel, wincing with pain as she felt her first battle wound. The blood was a dark, navy blue color and covered her arm and fingers in a trail of stickiness.

Lapis looked for her assailant, landing her sight on a young Moonstone gem, who was fumbling with trying to fly and load her bow at the same time. _"She can't be more tha_ _n 4,000 years old."_ Lapis raced towards the young gem, who had a sheer look of terror in her eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry please, I don't know what I'm doing, please don't hurt me!" Lapis looked at the small gem with sympathy and pity, for a moment considering just leaving the gem alone. Then, she remember where she was and what was going on around her, all the death and destruction. She looked over the gem, finding her gem on her chest, uncovered by anything.

"I'm sorry... I don't have a choice." Lapis struck her as hard as she could in the gem, shattering it instantly, the small gem disappearing in a silver smoke forever, her shards collecting on Lapis' hands. "I'm sorry." Lapis looked back down at the field, her eyes locking with the eye of the gem she's been looking for, who was now looking at her in disbelief.

* * *

Aqua stared at Lapis, mouth agape, her innocent water angel, the cause behind the death of one of their youngest gems. She turned away, she didn't dare to see her another second, instead she ran away from her, straight into the heart of death.

So many friends already died, so many allies were torn apart, unnecessarily tortured before being killed slowly, every shard and drop of blood seemingly falling in slow motion to the ground.

Rose was off in a whole different area, fighting more experienced gems, fortunately far from this bloodbath. She had yet to be injured, but she also had yet to fight, it seemed that every drop of blood she felt on her, wasn't her own.

Seeing Lapis kill like that though, just made her want to hurt something, anything really, so she went deeper into battle. She swung her sword to anybody without a star on their ensemble, she knew by now that she shattered several gems in her rage, but she didn't care right now.

She kept swinging her sword, recklessly going into a storm of her own infuriation, carelessly ending the lives of gems over and over. She was only stopped momentarily when she felt a dagger pierce her face from below her eye to her nose, gushing salty blood into her lips and on her tounge.

She looked at the poor gem who dare step in her path, a Rhodochrosite gem, who had a cocky look glued to her striped cream and pinkish face. "You fucked up, you know that right? You're gonna die today sweetie!"

The gems clashed their weapons, metal scraping against metal as they dueled. Aqua glared at the gem, not expecting her to be so good. Somehow she managed to sneak behind Aqua, who didn't notice until she felt sharp metal on her neck.

"Looks like you're the one who's gonna die, any last words?" Aqua thought over her possibilities, smiling as she came to one. "Yeah I do actually," Aqua sunk her sharp teeth into the gem's hand, licking her blood off her lips, as the gem released her. She then proceeded to bite the side of the gem's neck, taking a nice chunk of it out and causing the gem to scream in pain, at this Aqua then got close to her and took her tounge between her teeth, ripping half of the gem's tounge out.

"Cat got your tounge?" Aqua spit her tounge on the ground, watching as the gem clutched her mouth, trying to stop the blood for outpouring, then she fell, convulsing on the ground for several minutes before finally retreating to her gem. Aqua looked down at the striped cream and pink gem and put her foot over it, taking only a second before crushing it under her feet.

She looked up only to be met with the horrified gaze from a certain gem's brown eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT AQUA?!" Aqua looked down at the gem shards under her feet before looking back at Carnelian. "I... I don't know."

The gem just hugged her, which was pretty awkward considering all the chaos around them. "Oh sweetie, I know how you're feeling right now but this isn't how to deal with it, you're not a monster." Aqua's eyes were threatening to form tears as the gem broke the hug, but she resisted any from falling.

"I have to go, but I promise we'll talk more after all this is over okay?" Aqua nodded furiously, giving the gem one last hug before they parted, not knowing that would be the last time they'd ever see each other again.

* * *

Lapis had been circling the destruction for a few hours, shattering a few gems but mostly just observing everything. She had yet to see Aqua since there last encounter, but she didn't think she could face her anyways, not now.

 _"NO NO NO STOP SOMEBODY PLEASE!"_ Screams of desperation were heard faintly over the sounds of war bellowing below but Lapis quickly followed it, not knowing if she'd find a friend or a foe.

The screams brought her to two gems struggling on the ground, one was completely unarmed, the other was situated on top of the other gem repeatedly stabbing her over and over with a large knife. The other gem's blood was splattering everywhere, staining the green fields a harsh brown color.

"ROSIE PLEASE, JUST KILL ME PLEASE!" The gem on top, a small pink haired gem, was sobbing uncontrollably over the other gem, her tears mixing in with the seemingly endless pools of blood that formed from the equally small reddish-brown haired gem.

"NO NO NO, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME CARNELIAN, YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!" Lapis could only watch as her usually strong commander had an emotional breakdown on her former companion. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, WHY NEL?!" Carnelian just sobbed louder and louder as blood now started trailing out of her mouth.

"I LUB YOU TOO ROSLYN!" Carnelian's words were almost ineligible due to the blood pooling in her mouth. "I'm so sorry Nel." Rosaline pulled her hand back as far as she could and formed a fist as she struck Carnelian's neck, right where her gem was, and shattered her gem to little pieces.

"Commander..." Rosaline looked up slowly at Lapis, her partner's gem shards still in her palms, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Then, she brought her hands up to her own neck, slowly crushing her own gem. Her eyes met Lapis', a small watery smile formed on her face as she said her last words. "Fight for her Lazuli." With that she crushed her own gem, the shattered shards of a Thulite gem and a Carnelian gem intertwined in the grass.

"I will commander, I will.."


	17. Left Behind

**Edited this a little, added Rebecca Sugar's infamous Love like you and Nothing lime you song. Btw I did make a prequel to this called Who We Used to Be it's in my stories and everything if anybody wanted to check that out well enjoy. -QueenCee**

It's been centuries, for a while it seemed like the war would never end, that they would just have to watch friends die over and over again, but all wars must come to an end. Rose Quartz's army was more determined than Yellow Diamond had originally thought, she destroyed too many of her forces, gems were being ordered to retreat back to Homeworld. She couldn't leave yet though, she had to see her one last time.

Lapis soared above the battlefield, witnessing the last remains of their war dying down, few soldiers were fighting and many were retreating, but she couldn't leave, not until she said goodbye.

"AQUA! AQUA WHERE ARE YOU?!" She frantically searched the blood stained fields, hoping to spot the blue gem somewhere. "LAPIS! LAPIS OVER HERE!" Lapis quickly looked for the source of the all too familiar voice, easily spotting it's owner.

Lapis swooped down towards Aquamarine, literally tackling her to the ground, her gem glowed bright as ever as she took off her armor to properly hug her companion. "I'm so happy to see you, I just.. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry this all had to happen Lapis, it could have been different, it didn't have to be like this." Lapis just squeezed her tighter, holding her closer than ever. "We both lost people Aqua, but I should have never allowed myself to lose you, I swear to you that will never happen again."

Tears flowed down each gem's face, tears of sorrow and elation fusing together and staining their faces. "You still got the bracelet?" Lapis looked down at her wrist which held a personal relic from the happier times, Aqua's silver Aquamarine bracelet, with the 'A' carved into it.

"Of course, I never took it off." Aqua blushed lightly, her cheeks flushing a dark blue. "You know, it doesn't even feel like there's a war going on around us right now, it's like we're in the eye of a storm, all around there's chaos, but right here in this spot it's the most tranquility I've had in about 1000 years."

It was Lapis' turn to blush now as Aqua stroked her cheek lightly, smearing off any blood that covered her face. Lapis gazed into Aqua's eyes, oblivious to the going ons surrounding them, they only saw each other, frozen in that moment.

"Hey, guess what I got?" Aqua tilted her head in curiosity, looking as Lapis reached behind into a bag that Aqua missed, probably from being so preoccupied staring at Lapis, and watched as she pulled out a small silver mirror, the same type Lapis put her in so many years back.

"I just... it made me think of you, I would hold it when I was really scared, when I thought I was going to die, it made me sad and happy at the same time, it was my own little portrayal of you while we were apart. "

"Man, it sucked being in there, not able to reform, not able to properly speak, not able to do anything but watch, watch everybody and everything go by while you're stuck behind a glass wall." Lapis tucked the mirror back into her bag and continued hugging Aqua, as if it were the last time they would hug.

As both gems were caught in their embrace, a large Rutile quartz gem snuck up behind Aqua, quickly stabbing her with a long sword and instantly poofing her. Aqua watched from her gem as the large gem advanced on Lapis, yelling something at her as she pushed her to the ground.

"COWARDLY TRAITEROUS TRASH, WHORING YOURSELF TO THE ENEMY, YOU BITCH!" Lapis scuttled on the ground, trying to space herself as far as she could from the hulking gem. She tried to summon her wings, hoping she was far enough from the gem, but was quickly grabbed and slammed into the ground.

Lapis crawled on her stomach helplessly as the gem inched closer and closer to her. "You know what, I'm gonna save you the trip of going back to Homeworld to be shattered." A huge weight was put upon Lapis' back, right on her gem.

She cried out in pain as the gem slowly pressed harder and harder, her gem glowed brightly until, nothing, she heard a deafening crack and felt a sharp pain, but the glowing of her gem disappeared. The pressure from her foot just increased and Lapis knew she was going to die, be shattered, right there and then on a planet she didn't care about, without her companion to hold her.

Just when her fate seemed to be assured, the heavy pressure of Rutile's foot was gone. Lapis lifted her head slightly, seeing if she could find an explanation for the stopping of her seemingly absolute death, and then she saw her.

Aqua was in a frenzy, blinded by rage as she smashed her hammer over and over again on the already shattered gem. She just kept at it, not caring that her task was completed, not caring about anything except for making her gem to be nonexistent.

"Aqua...?" A small, weak voice stopped Aqua's current assault as she swiftly came to Lapis' side, kneeling to her knees as she looked over the gem. A pool of blood gathered across Lapis' back, spilling from her gem, coating Aqua's fingers in navy blue blood.

"Lapis..." Lapis grabbed her hand, holding it tightly, fear swept through Aqua's body, memories of her dreams came back to her as she looked in her partner's mirror-like eyes. For as many emotions that passed her however, her gem never glowed, not even flickered, but she did feel a strange pain bellowing deep inside.

Suddenly a wonderful idea popped into her head. "Wait, I can bring you to Rose, she can heal your gem." To her surprise though, Lapis shook her head, "No Aqua, who knows what kind of danger that'll put you in, I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me, if I'm to die, I'm glad it's here with you by my side."

Lapis' face contorted in pain as Aqua pulled her hand away from her heavily cracked gem. "Lapis please, just let me do this for you." Lapis looked up into her companion's eyes, remembering everything that they've been through.

"No, if you go out there... I don't want to, no I refuse to lose you, at least like this I know you're here with me, and even if I shatter, I know you won't leave Earth so we'll always be together, no matter what." Tears fell down from Aqua's face uncontrollably as she gently gathered Lapis in her hands.

They just held each other, crying and breathing in the other's scent. "Aqua, can you sing that one song, from when we were younger?" Aqua nodded, letting her tears fall more and more freely.

 _"If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything I could even learn how to love..."_ Lapis joined in, _"When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you."_

"Did you still remember that last part." Again Aqua nodded, opening her mouth to sing. _"I always thought I might be bad now I'm sure that it's true, cause I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you..."_ Lapis' nimble fingers found there way to Aqua's cheek, wiping away the tears from her face.

"You're not bad, you never were. I just took too long to see how good you were,, but you're right, you're nothing like me.. I'm the bad one." Aqua watched Lapis' chest start to rise and fall more slowly, she brought her lips to Aqua's ear, whispering. "Let's stay on this miserable planet... together."

Lapis' words seemed to linger in Aqua's head as another idea popped into her head. Without Lapis knowing, Aqua took out her small dagger, letting her tears fall more frequently while she held her closer. She leaned in closer, her breathe touching Lapis' ear. "I'm sorry."

With that she plunged deep into Lapis' form, crying harder as she felt Lapis squirm underneath her, but she just held on tighter, hoping she would retreat soon. Then she did, a cloud of blue smoke filling the air, leaving behind a cracked, teardrop shaped gem in a puddle of blood.

Aqua picked her up, gently cradling the gem in her arms, while she went into Lapis' bag, pulling out the mirror. "This will keep you safe, I won't let nothing happen to you." For some reason, Lapis could hear Aqua surprisingly well, able to make out her exact words with little trouble.

Aqua put her gem into the silver back of the mirror, watching as it formed around her gem, locking it into place. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna try to find one of the Crystal Gems, the faster we get you to Rose, the bet-"

A harsh, overpowering light filled the sky, almost blinding Aqua. "I'm guessing they're somewhere that way, towards the deadly looking light." The light looked far, and seeing as Aqua didn't have the same flight ability as Lapis, she was gonna have to just sprint there.

* * *

As they arrived around the general area of where the light was, they noticed this certain area had copious amounts of gem shards scattered everywhere, just piles of shards. "What in the world happened here?" Lapis instantly knew what happened, Homeworld must have used their "secret weapon" as their last attack on the Crystal Gems.

"WHO'S THERE, STATE YOUR PURPOSE!" A deeper, accented voice came from the shadows, almost making Aqua drop the mirror. "THIS IS AQUAMARINE, A SOLDIER FOR THE CRYSTAL GEMS, IF YOU'RE AN ENEMY YOU MAY AS WELL KILL ME NOW!" The shadowed figure emerged, a slightly taller, almost red colored gem, she had a cube shaped hairstyle, and some kind of visor covering her eyes.

"Aquamarine?" Aqua looked at her, wondering who this gem was. The taller gem let out a relieved kind of laugh, and walked over to her. "I can't believe you're alive! I thought it was just me, Pearl, and Rose!" If Aqua looked confused before, she must've looked completely bewildered now.

"Umm I'm sorry who are you exactly?" The gem smiled one last time before being engulfed in a ball of light, when that light dimmed down, the one tall gem vanished, being replaced with two small gems. "Ruby?! Sapphire?! You fused!"

"Well yeah, we didn't want to be apart from each other, so we stay together." Aqua was speechless, they looked so good together, she wondered what she and Lapis would look like. "Lapis! Man I almost forgot, do you know where Rose is, I really need her right now, Lapis got injured and her gem's cracked I figured Rose could fix it."

The smiles vanished Sapphire's face and she pulled Ruby away, Aqua couldn't quite make out what they were talking about though. They returned shortly, smiles gone, being replaced with a look of complete seriousness. Sapphire spoke up, "We can take her to Rose, it's not safe for you, we'll take care of her."

"No, I have to do this, Lapis is my responsibility and I can take care of her." Aqua pulled the mirror closer to her, looking at her own reflection, seeing her own worry. Tears streamed down her face again, she knew she had to give Lapis away, but she was being selfish, she didn't want anyone else to hold her.

"Aquamarine please, we'll get her to safety, you have to trust us." More tears fell as she looked at the mirror, she knew Lapis could see her, see everything that could happen, see the reluctance in her eyes, she knew that she'd know she loved her, but she said it anyways.

"Lapis, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to let you know how much I love you, and how much I'll always love you, nothing will keep me from you, no matter what I'll always find my way back to you."

She ran her fingers over the back of the mirror and lightly kissed the cracked gem before handing it over to Sapphire. "Take care of her, please."

"I will, be careful out there Aqua find somewhere safe to stay, and we'll find you." Aqua just nodded, too numb to say anything else, and turned away, not looking until she knew the gems were gone. "Goodbye Lapis."

* * *

She felt a hand on her shoulder, weighing her down, and turned around slowly, thinking it may have been Ruby and Sapphire's fusion. "Aww what's wrong little girl blue, lost someone?" To her misfortune she wasn't looking up at the fusion, she was looking into the face of pure evil known as Jasper.

"J-J-Jasper..?" Jasper let out a loud laugh, grabbing the gem by her throat. "Looks like I got a nice little souvenir to take back home, lucky me." Aqua squirmed and thrashed, hoping to somehow escape her death grip, but she knew it was hopeless.

"That's a good girl, now we gotta go, I suspect they'll break the Galaxy Warp soon and that's our only way off this cruddy planet, so hang on tight, wouldn't wanna shatter you before we get there would we?"

* * *

Lapis looked from inside the mirror, seeing as everything went by in a blur. Before long, they arrived at what looked like the Galaxy Warp. She looked out, seeing the fusion separate once more into the small gems.

Lapis kept completely silent, hoping to hear what they said. _"We can't just leave her here Sapphire!"_ The red one looked extremely exasperated. _"We don't have a choice Ruby, from what I saw, setting her free results in too many terrible outcomes, don't you want to keep Rose and Pearl safe?"_

Lapis slowly put the pieces together _, "Oh my stars, they're gonna just leave me here?!"_ Sapphire approached Ruby, taking Lapis from her hand slowly. _"This is the only way Ruby, maybe someone will find her and keep her safe, I don't know, but I do know it'll be disastrous to keep her with us."_

Ruby sighed, looking down at Lapis. _"And what about Aquamarine? What will we tell her?"_ Lapis was in complete disbelief, they were really just gonna abandon her. _"She's not here, she was captured shortly after our departure, I saw it. This is just another reason why we have to leave her, she'd just go looking for her, which isn't safe for either of them."_

 _"Ugh, can't we just bubble her or something?"_ Lapis was trying so hard to reform, but failed miserably, the mirror trapped her. _"Trapped in a mirror and in a bubble, now that's just cruel Ruby."_ Lapis saw a bright light out the edge of her mirror, it looked like a glow from a warp pad.

 _"Ruby, Sapphire, what are you two doing? I thought you were supposed to be destroying the Galaxy Warp. Wait, what's that."_ Pearl was pointing at Lapis, well at her mirror actually. Sapphire spoke up before Ruby could. _"It's a mirror we found here, one of the Homeworld gem's must have left it."_

Pearl grasped the handle, turning the mirror over slowly in her hands, tracing the crack that ran through Lapis' gem. _"Pearl, you can store objects in your gem correct?"_ She nodded, not taking her eyes off the cracked gem. _"Me and Ruby were deciding what to do with it, we didn't really want to bubble it, but I thought maybe you could keep it stored."_

Pearl looked completely elated, but simply nodded and activated her gem. Lapis watched in horror, completely helpless and she came closer to Pearl's gem. She thudded and banged on the mirror, hoping to somehow break through, but her fate was inevitable, she was hopelessly stuck there.

* * *

"Wakey wakey baby blue." Aqua blinked her eyes open, looking around at a dimly lit room. She must have passed out sometime after Jasper snatched her. "W-who's there?" A sinister laugh came from the shadows. A large, familiar gem came out, followed by an equally familiar taller gem with spiked hair.

"I found baby blue looking a little lost, so I thought I'd help her find her way home." Aqua struggled against her restraints, she was glaring daggers at the sadistic pair. "This is NOT my home, this is my prison!"

The pair chuckled, apparently they found her torture entertaining. "There's no point in fighting it Aquamarine, we're not gonna kill you we're gonna keep you here til we figure out something better to do. Maybe we can even re-evaluate that little mind of yours and make you suitable enough to join our society again."

"I'd rather DIE than be apart of this!" Yellow Diamond walked forward, tracing Aqua's gem in circles. "That's just what I wanted to hear.."

* * *

"So, that was the last time you saw her?" Lapis glanced at Steven out the corner of her eye, avoiding his intent staring, trying to stop the flow of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Lapis focused her gaze instead on the ocean, watching the sun just starting to arise over the horizon.

"I thought she was dead, I figured Homeworld would have shattered her on arrival, but they didn't...and...they did." Lapis continued gazing out into the ocean, giving up on trying to stop her river of tears from falling. "Wait, what do you mean?"

She sighed, her mind deep in thought, "When you freed me, I knew I had to find her, somehow I would have to make it to Homeworld." She tore her gaze away from the ocean and looked directly at Steven.

"I couldn't feel the presence of her gem, but I figured it was because mines was cracked, but after you healed it, I still didn't feel any connection there." Steven's expression just appeared more confused. "So then, what happened?"

"When I arrived on Homeworld, I was instantly subdued and taken away to a detainment area. I stayed there for awhile, being questioned by Jasper, they were trying to figure out where I've been all these years and if I ran into anybody while on Earth."

Steven's confused expression changed to a more sympathetic look as he gently patted Lapis' hand, earning more tears from her. "It's okay Lapis, they can't hurt you now." Lapis let out a weak laugh, "I'm weak Steven, I sold out the Crystal Gem's base and your safety all for a broken promise."

Steven's confusement returned, "What promise?" A look of shame swept Lapis' eyes and she looked down, staring at the little grains of sand. "I found her, she was alive.. kind of. After I wouldn't give up any information, Jasper said she had a surprise for me, it was her."

Little stars shined in Steven's eyes, an amazed look set into his face. "So she _is_ alive? That's great right?!" Lapis shook her head sadly, watching as the stars disappeared from Steven's eyes.

"I ran up to hug her, but it was... different, she wasn't herself, she wasn't Aqua. She just stared at me, no emotion, no recognition, nothing. I looked at her gem and saw something off about it. It had some sort of strange object buried deep inside, some strange technology I've never seen before."

More tears came, non stop, hot, tears. Lapis saw no point in hiding it, besides, Steven was crying too. "I asked what it was." Lapis continued on, "She told me that Homeworld developed this transmitter that basically wiped any previous memory and just reprogrammed their own into whatever gem they wanted to. They called it 'the future of gem technology', but to me, they just shattered her on the inside."

Steven was now going through dramatic facial expressions, showing his obvious horror at Lapis' words. "That's terrible! They broke your friend!" Lapis flashed Steven a sad smile, inwardly laughing at the boy's innocence.

"She wasn't literally shattered inside Steven, she just wasn't Aquamarine, she was like a robot, there to be what they wanted, there to take orders, Aqua would _never_ do anything like that. It's just that, when I saw her I couldn't stop crying, I just.. cried my eyes out and she didn't even look at me, she just stared blankly into nothing."

"So then, what promise did they break, was it a pinky promise? Oh my gosh DID THEY BREAK YOUR PINKY?!" Lapis flinched at the loudness of the young boy's voice, immediately shushing him so his "friends" wouldn't investigate.

"Shh Steven no! Nothing like that occurred, they just promised me something I couldn't refuse." Steven looked at her quizzically, "Like what?" Lapis blushed slightly, hating to recall that simple memory.

"They promised me her freedom, that they could return her back if I told them everything they wanted. I accepted without any hesitation, that was a mistake I can never expect you to forgive me for Steven."

"It's okay Lapis, I was never mad." Lapis couldn't help but bring the boy into a tight hug. "Thank you Steven, that means a lot to me." The boy's optimistic was infectious, spreading throughout Lapis' being, that is until she remembered the explanation she owed him.

"They gave me a little time with her, I tried to reach her, tried to make her remember, but she was gone, they trapped her inside herself. I couldn't leave her like that, I couldn't let her be what I was, trapped with no way out, so I turned my back on one friend for another."

"But they lied, they were never gonna fix her, Jasper told me while we were still fused. They were just gonna get rid of her, right in front of me."

Lapis hugged Steven tighter, shamelessly driping her tears on him. "What do you think they're going to do with her?" Lapis hasn't really thought about it, she knew she'd be shattered when they got back, but they never did.

"I.. don't know, but I am going to find out. I'm gonna go back to Homeworld, if only to see her one more time."

"What if she's not there? What if they broke her?"

Lapis looked towards the sky, towards the direction of Homeworld. She summoned her wings, looking back at Steven once more before taking off. "I don't belong here Steven, this isn't my planet, this isn't my home." Lapis felt a twinge of sadness as she looked down at the sad boy reaching for her as she slowly took flight.

She flew further and further, willing herself to not look back, making sure her mind won't change by the young boy's pleas. She looked up to the sky, towards the red planet she knew as home. "Wait for me Aquamarine, I'm coming for you... wherever you are."


End file.
